


Fat Temptation

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aggresion, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass kicking Armin, Assistant Coach Armin, Awkward Boners, Awkward situations, Basketball, Basketball Captain Levi, Basketball Fanatic, Basketball Manager Eren, Beautiful Levi, Best Friends, Body building, Childhood Friends, Coach Pixis, Competition, Concealed Sex toy, Crush, Cute shapely plush Eren, Decreased Father, Drama, Eren wearing dad thick old 70 glasses, Eren with braces, Explicit Sexual Content, Fat fic, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Food, Fragrance Fetish, Freshman recruit, Future baby Leah, Gang fighting, Gay Badass Armin, Gay Sex, Gender Bender Mikasa, Girly dressing Armin, Glasses shopping, Jumpsuit Eren, Junior and Senior veterans, Levi patents over sea, M/M, Male Mikasa, Multi, Mutual Feeling, Mutual Masturbation, Nonfilter mouth, Nonpopular kids, Oral Sex, Others - Freeform, Partying, Popular Kids, Possesive Lovers, Practice Games, Protective Levi, Regional Games, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Eren, Self doubting, Seniors next year, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Single mother Carla, Slightly fat Eren, Social Class, Sophomore soldiers, Still a very much cute Eren, Trainer Armin, Training Camp, Unfashionable Eren, Unresolved Sexual Tension, basketball game, exercise, family and friends, jealous lovers, junior grade, protective friends, sexual suggestions, to be added - Freeform, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm in love with you, Eren.”</p><p>Eren mouth parted his bag obviously dropped with a loud thud...</p><p>His ears were burning...and he swears to himself that he was about to hyperventilate...</p><p>This was a dream right...this was just his mind coming up with some crazy ass to all hell imagination that felt way too real...but, at the same time so very unbelievable...</p><p>“N-no....it...it's a lie...”</p><p>Eren shook his head in denial...</p><p>“This...this can't be real....”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragrance Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Undertaker: "Here is one of the new fan fiction out of three others. I'm still trying to finish up forever us three so hopefully I'll have it posted. But, that goes without saying I do stop to work on other multiple fanfictions.
> 
> I tend to work on pages by pages so by doing this I can update more frequently.
> 
> I would really love it if you would comment and show your love through kudos.
> 
> I don't have a beta for this story so there is bound to be some mistake. If not alot. I technically wrote this in four days...
> 
> Betas if you see this work and you're free to edit it. Work your loving finger magic and send it through my fan mail on tumblr or my Gmail account ronkiikole10@gmail.com
> 
> At this rate anyone can do it if you want. 
> 
> My tumblr account is Undertakerla.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope to see you soon! Bye.

_**Fat Temptation** _

 

_ **Chapter One** _

_ **Fragrance Aqua** _

 

 

 

The smell of cool cucumbers that mingled with citruses had Eren looking up to his childhood friend who sat beside him on the football bench, wearing black basketball shorts and a light gray sleeveless shirt, around his neck he wore Eren’s whistle. At that moment Levi had been checking out some text message that he didn't see the immediate discoloration on Eren’s cheeks when he gave a short apology for being late once he sent his last text message to Erwin telling him to fuck off.

 

Once Levi had set his phone inside his bag that was now at his feet Levi scooted closer to Eren.

 

The smell of Levi wearing that cologne that had that tinge of lotus green tea always made Eren feel so drawn in by that sweet smell, he knew that fragrance anywhere because it was what he bought for Levi on his 16th birthday.

 

Eren’s heart bloomed anew when he smelled the Mirabelle plum that stirred the heat in his belly to only coil around so tightly before it constricted into relaxation when the fragrance gave off that relaxing lavender with a pinch of cedar thrown in.

 

Eren imagined so many times when he wore that fragrance of Levi’s strong arms wrapped around his body. He would always see Levi on top of him sweating when he exerted himself to thrust inside of him deeply flexing those beautiful muscle that the God had shaped for Levi's body alone. Eren would always sees him as his Adonis god for him to secretly love. He still carried an old picture of them being together when he found out he was crazily in love with him.

 

Levi’s eyes finally meet with his and it took all of Eren’s being not to shake under his gaze that slowly narrowed in displeasure when he finally saw the bruise Eren tried to keep hidden.

 

Levi’s displeasure turned into a dark scowl that made Eren nervous under his penetrating gaze, that when he lifted his fingers up to touch it Eren gave a slight flinch closing his eyes at the tender touch that grazed his cheek ever so lightly over the reddish bruise.

 

“...You're hurt.”

 

Eren peered his closed eyes open to the smell of sandalwood and Guaiac wood blended together giving it that sharp bite to the sweet smell that belong to Levi alone.

 

“It's nothing. I'm fine.”

 

Eren told him as he lifted his slightly fatter hand to cup Levi slender one. He almost felt bad at shying away from Levi’s touch because never once did he strike him with those cold large hands of his.

 

“It's not nothing, Eren. Did that horse face shit stain hit you again?”

 

Levi asked in a soft velvet tone that had a deadly steel to it when it dropped an octave when he talked to the brunet. Eren tilted his head, the thick glasses keeping his eyes shielded from speaking the truth.

 

“N-no, I fell down. Honest.”

 

Levi grasped under his chin tilting him back to face him, Eren was startle when his glasses were yanked off to have his teal aquamarine eyes staring into Levi’s piercing gray ice blue ones.

 

“Don't lie. You always stutter when you lie to me, Eren.”

 

Eren heart stuttered, his feet grew numb and his palms got sweaty when he stared into Levi’s unwavering gaze. Eren was nearsighted so he could see near by objects clearly, but when when he tries to look further away from him he was blind as a bat. Eren’s cheeks flushed when Levi’s gentle fingers sweetly rubbed the dull achy flesh.

 

“Levi...”

 

The intoxicating scent of Levi had Eren leaning more into his hand breathing it in,

 

“He didn't say any fat jokes did he?”

 

Eren jolted and leaned back from Levi not meeting his gaze,

 

“....Levi, it's okay...I am fat.. His words doesn't hurt me.”

 

Eren replied shying away from Levi, his childhood friend was so beautiful and he was so deeply in love with him it hurt. It was so painful to keep his feelings hidden away because he wasn't socially accepted... Eren was not only just a fat kid, but he was an ugly fat kid in glasses and braces. God had been merciful to not give him any acne so his skin was smooth and blemish free. Sure, Eren wasn't really fat he was just slightly plump, but if he wasn't athletic or skinny by teenager standards then he's as fat as a damn cow.

 

“You're not fat, Eren. Delete that fucking word from your vocabulary.”

 

Levi demanded getting in Eren’s face, yet again. Levi was seriously going to put down a god damn horse clearly the first beating wasn't enough for his ass.

 

“Levi...”

 

“Eren, I mean it. Delete it. Don't let me hear you say that or think it either.”

 

Levi said pointing a finger to him.

 

“Only you would think I'm not fat.”

 

Eren told him sulkily,

 

“I'm not pretty...and I have braces and I wear dopey old 70's glasses that were my dad’s...”

 

Eren moped, feeling even more depressed than when Jean called him a fat ass jelly roll walking dumb-fa-dork.

 

Levi scowled at him pulling him into an embrace,

 

“That's not true and you know it. You only need to wait one more month before those metal wires come off and I've told you we can go shopping for glasses next Sunday. I know for a fact you'll look good in Urban wear and I'm feeling the traditional metal, yet rimless glasses.”

 

Eren turned his head blushing at how sure Levi is when he talks about what looks good on him. Levi is always going shopping with him and Eren secretly enjoys it when they get something together.

 

“But, Levi... You have perfect vision...You don't need glasses..”

 

Levi shrugged a shoulder that Eren felt on his uninjured cheek,

 

“True, but I'm digging the glasses scene and you can't tell me you're not dying to see me in specs. Some day I want to see you wear clear contacts.”

 

Eren shook his head leaning back, the smell of Levi’s fragrance was putting him in a compromising position that he could feel himself getting excited.

 

“No way, you know I can't do it...I'll just poke my eye out...”

 

Levi just chuckled,

 

“No, you won't. I wore contacts before. I'll teach you.”

 

Eren sucked in his plush lips shaking his head no, his previous depressing thought receded to a dark corner inside his mind.

 

“Nu uh. No..Nope. Not gonna happen.”

 

Levi cupped both of his cheeks grinning,

 

“For me, Eren? Just this once?”

 

Eren’s eyes grew big when Levi‘s face was merely inches away from his that he gulped nosily... Levi’s eyes shifted down to the light bob in Eren’s throat before he looked back up to his amazing eyes that were like a doe framed with dark lashes that made his eyes pop out that much more.

 

“I....I'll...think about it...”

 

Levi gave him a sly smirk that made Eren’s heart drop to the floor and just died, oh man his childhood friend was just so sexy....

 

“Good. Now are you ready to sweat?”

 

Eren groaned that turned into a high whine when he tried to get away from Levi,

 

“Oh my god, no. I'll die.”

 

Eren replied trying to get away from him now when he predicted his own future.

 

“Oh no you don't. You have to pass that test, Eren.”

 

Levi arm arms reached out to grab him around the boy waist hoisting him back to him.

 

“No. I suck a PE. I can't run...and I definitely can't pull myself up on a bar either.”

 

He whined getting dragged off the benches to his doom.

The vast football field felt even more intimidating once on the field.

 

“ Levi do you not see how freaking gigantic this field is.”

 

Eren pointed out reeling his head back to look up to the raven haired male. Eren was trying to make his case here. The gym was a lot smaller than this field of greenery.

“You only need ten laps. You just have to jog.”

 

Eren glared at him and at his matter of fact tone.

It was easier for Levi to say that since he's the captain of the freaking basketball team...

 

“I'll take a D in PE any day. I have more brains than I do brawns... You know that..”

 

Levi wasn't hearing that when he got him in position,

 

“The faster you can do five laps the quicker we can walk home together. Now, Start.”

 

Eren whined some more before he was rushing down the football field.

 

Hearing Levi blow the whistle Eren wears around his neck when he does his manager duty for said 'basketball team' made him blush a feverish red because now that would be an indirect kiss, again. Eren covered his face trying his hardest to run to the end.

 

Eren had to put his hands down so he could pant when he turned back around panting as he ran back to Levi on the far end. Levi blew the whistle again when he reached looking ready to collapse and die at his feet.

 

Levi blew the whistle and he could feel Eren glaring at him when he go back to running again.

 

“Keep it up, Eren. Three more to go.”

 

Levi placed Eren’s whistle back between his lips grinning since when it came down to it, Eren was never a quitter and once Eren got started he wouldn't stop until the very end. Levi blew his whistle and Eren wobbled his way back to him.

 

Levi shifted his eyes off him to look at a few stragglers nearing the field that he glared at them hard to tell them to get lost the second they started pointing and laughing, one of them even pulled out a mobile device to capture Eren running who was gasping up into the heaven with failing(flailing?) limbs. Once they caught eyes with Levi’s menacing stare they dropped their fingers and put away their phone coughing nervously.

 

Levi’s nose flared, before his gaze returned on Eren who tried to stop too soon.

 

“No you don't, keep it moving.”

 

He said with the whistle between his teeth giving it a blow to get Eren going.

 

“Oh god...cramps...Levi I got...the cramps..”

 

He said gasping clutching his side painfully.

 

Levi dropped the whistle going to him,

 

“Stand up straight and raise your arm above your head.”

“Ow oww oww.”

 

Eren cried when he got him to stand raising his arms above his head, Levi slipped his cold fingers underneath his plain shirt touching on his sweaty love knot...

 

“I know it's only a pinch it'll go away. Maybe you should consider going on that walk with me in the morning.”

 

Eren would love nothing more than to go, but his walk always turn into a run somewhere.

 

“Haa....Haa...No..haa..way..haa..you..haaa...always...haaa...make me...run..”

 

Levi stepped closer cuddling Eren’s face in the palm of his hands.

 

“I promise I won't make you run. So join me again.”

 

Eren panted right in Levi’s face that tickle his bangs,

 

“I thought...you like running alone. They said-”

“Zip it. You know how I am, Eren. I don't like half the fuckers that walk this school as it is. You shouldn't believe what others say about me since you're the only one I like being around with. Now what's your answer.”

 

 

Eren loved that blunt attitude of his, it was another reason why he fell in love with him so hard. Too bad his love is one sided... If Eren could have him as his lover he wouldn't need anything else...

 

“...I guess...if you don't make me run...”

 

Levi smirked at him again,

 

“Deal. For now.”

 

Eren’s brow twitched,

 

“I don't like the sound of that...”

 

Levi’s smirks turn into a grin,

 

“Since you're feeling good, let's go. You're done for the day. I bet you slacked off on your stretching which is why you got that side pinch.”

 

Levi knew he hit the nail on the head when Eren wouldn't even look at him that he pinch those squishy cheeks.

 

“Guess we'll be doing some yoga while we're at this.”

 

Eren scrunched his face up being lead back to the benches by the pinch of his cheeks to where their bags were.

 

“No...not yoga...”

 

Eren moaned that went unheard of because Levi gave a soft laugh,

 

“You'll love me more for this, Eren. Now come home with me.”

 

Eren blushed picking up his own bag settling it on one of his shoulder. When his eyes caught sight of his whistle, he tried to get it back from around Levi's neck but Levi blocked his hand with a brush with his that told him he was going to hold on to it a little bit longer to encourage Eren later while they’re walking home.

 

“....Levi don't tease a fat kid. I'm hungry let me go home.”

 

Levi pinched his side that earned an ow from the brunet.

 

“I told you to delete that word, Eren. You're not fat.”

 

Eren rubbed at his side making some sort of sound that was like sucking on teeth or something.

 

“Okay, then how about thick? Overweight, plush, plumpy plump, squishy, rounded ballo-”

 

Eren was cut off from his list when Levi lifted him up into the air that got him screaming like a little school girl when Levi carried his fat ass...along with his bag.

 

“Eren, we don't need to have a repeat in ass spanking do we?”

 

Levi asked in silky tone that got Eren to shut the hell up completely...Only the rapid shaking of his head told Levi that his message got across loud and clear he won't ever say fat or any other fat related word with it.

 

“Ah, fast learner.”

 

Eren blushed so hard thinking loudly of calling him stupid, he knows he's not a lightweight and yet, here he is carrying him to the school gate until he put him down smoothly. When Levi grabbed his hands the two walked home together since they lived next door to each other literally.

 

“Can't I like...take a shower? I'm so sticky and sweaty...”

 

Eren asked when his wrist was grasped pulling him next door away from his home.

 

“Shower at my place. Oh yeah... you left a pair of boxers the other day when you were rushing home.”

 

Levi informed him casually like its no big deal, Eren on the other hand thought it was a big deal that he gaped open mouthed at him.

 

“You touched my dirty underwear?”

 

Levi smirked at his fish look,

 

“Yeah, I did. Cleaned them too.”

 

Eren looked mortified,

 

“You said I didn't leave anything.”

 

“I thought you didn't leave anything behind either, but those blue bloomer? Nice, I didn't know you like that brand.”

 

Eren blushed so hard Levi was concern he was turning into a lobster when he dropped down on his knee covering his head with his hands... Levi chuckled because Eren was just so predictably funny.

 

“Eren don't pass out in front of my house. Get in there.”

 

Eren was just too embarrassed because Levi now knows that he wears the same kind of underwear he does.

 

“Dying.”

 

Was all Eren could say to him that Levi looked at him and then to the people that were looking at them from across the street.

 

“You're making a scene, Eren. The neighbor thinks I'm bullying you.”

 

“You are.”

 

Levi removed his gaze from the neighbor to Eren and just shook his head before he grasp the boy wrist and hoisted him up that once he was knees up from the ground he bend his knees and scoop his arms underneath Eren’s big booty and lifted him up practically carrying him inside the damn house.

 

“Eren, seriously... It's not a big deal. I get why you would like them once you put em on. They're damn comfy and it's 100% cotton. That polyester shit would make anyone's balls itch with rashes.”

 

 

Eren duck his head low breathing in that sweaty sweet smell his childhood gave off.

 

Levi on the other hand opened his front door carrying his little burden inside without a hitch.

 

Once inside, he still carried him in where he dropped Eren off in the bathroom while he left to go get Eren a change of clothes right quick before returning to him with a pair of fresh towels he handed over.

 

“Shower, I'll make ya something.”

 

Levi closed the bathroom door shaking his head with a smile, he left him to go cook them something to eat, they were gonna be doing homework in his room anyway so he might as well stay until late.

 

Which Eren did.

 

 

***

 

“Hi, Ms. Jaeger. I came to get Eren for the walk.”

 

Carla gave a warm smile that looked just like Eren's when he wasn't so reserved,

 

“Huh, that would explain why he told me to use whatever means necessary to get him up.”

 

She mused with a soft grin,

 

“Ah...so that was him screaming...”

 

Carla gave a short laugh,

 

“I thought I imagine that...”

 

Levi spoke over her laughing that sounded just like Eren's.

 

“Oh no, you weren't imagining that at all. He's currently upstairs getting dress. So go on up. I'm glad he's finally going to be more active outdoors than being on the computer speaking on a headset. If you can just help me get him to clean his room then I'll owe you one.”

 

Levi heard the I owe you and took it,

 

“No problem, Ms. J.”

 

'That would explain why he panic the other day when I wanted to come over.'

 

Levi thought when he nodded to a few things Carla was saying before he was making his way up the first flight of stairs to go to the second door to his right.

 

Without knocking he barged right on in to look at Eren standing in just his underwear holding up his school sweat pants with the wing of freedom logo on it that had junior scroll down the pants leg.

 

“L-Levi?!?”

Eren tried to cover himself, hell he tried to hide behind the sweats and then he glanced at his bed diving in it pulling the cover over his head. Levi stood there in shock that Eren was pulling the same move he did when they watched a scary a movie.... It was the exact same thing where he hides his head, but not his ass... The only difference is that he had been wearing pants and right now he was just in his undies with his toes curled.

 

Levi gaze went to his thick thighs that were clamp together so when he looked up to see his butt clench he bent over laughing.

 

“Ha...ha...haha...oh god, Eren..Hahaha. You cover your head, but not your ass? Don't you think that defeats the purpose?”

 

Levi asked walking across the plush carpet to pull at the duvet that was meet with some weak resistant who was trying in fail attempt to cover his own ass now.

 

Levi had a feeling Eren is ashamed of his body, but if anyone asked Levi he would have the same response(same response about his own body or the opposite response about erens body?).

 

Eren looked absolutely perfect to him, his size or whatever doesn't matter to him and truthfully, Eren didn't need to exercise or do anything to fit into society that tries to label such a wonderful being, but Levi knows he's bothered by it needlessly.

 

Which. Is. Why. He. Is. Getting. Him. Up.

 

 

“Eren, I can flip this whole mattress with you in it if I wanted too... You're getting up.”

 

Levi threatened tugging on the duvet which Eren just rolled into the blanket more out of defiance.

 

“I am up! Just go down stairs and get me some breakfast, I'll be dressed before you know it!”

 

Eren cried tucking himself into his belly pulling the covers with him as best as he could.

 

“You're not hiding your gorgeous body from me are you?”

 

Levi asked parking his ass right on Eren’s bed leaning forward so his head was near Eren's who was face first into the sheets.

 

Eren turned completely red shaking his head no, because if he says it out loud he knows he will just stutter out another lie. Levi rolled his eyes with a loud sigh.

 

“Hah...Fine.. Five minutes, Eren. You'll only get five. Now make em count.”

 

Levi told him getting up off of Eren’s bed to having his back turned to him. But, just before he left Eren room entirely he turned his head back to look at the bundled up Eren.

 

“And just so you know. I get to pick out your breakfast and there will be no bacon.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened and sat up quickly looking over to him,

 

“Aah! Levi! That's not fair! You jerk!”

 

Levi gave a teasing tune shutting the door behind him he ignored the thud he heard behind those closed door. It was no doubt Eren's pillow.

 

“Time is a ticking.”

 

Levi called back.

 

Eren kept the cover on him for a few seconds longer before he was flying off the bed wiggling into his discarded sweat pants and a pair of shirt he had carelessly thrown on a bean bag chair, seconds later he was jiggling in his socks in his stand before he shoved his feet into a pair of shoes.

 

Levi returned to him in exactly five minutes holding a plate of fresh lightly butter toast, eggs and two sausage with a glass of orange juice.

 

“Good job, you can try out for the change of clothes Olympic.”

 

 

Levi told him sweetly, before kicking away a ball and scattered clothes until he reached his messy desk.

 

“Haha..Very funny.”

 

Eren replied dryly just before he looked at the small breakfast in dismay.

 

“Levi....I'm a growing boy here...what's with the small portion.”

 

Eren asked going over to him to grab the plate, he can tell Levi had cooked it for him because of his signature scramble eggs of green bell pepper, onion and melted cheese... At less Levi knew how he liked his eggs as he dug into the lightly dust black pepper and salt on it and moaned at the fluffy goodness.

 

He should have cooked more eggs...

 

“Healthy eating until you pass your test. And also-”

 

Levi picked up a dirty sock with his pinkie of the shelf,

 

“It's time to clean your room, Eren... I agree with your mom on this case. This is not a livable environment. It's a hazard....and you have cords everywhere... I'll be pissed if you're taking away by cps because of this.”

 

Eren glared at him eating his toast that had no jam...at least it had sweet creamy salted butter on it...

 

 

“It is too...It's not that bad.”

 

He whispered that had Levi glaring at him,

 

“Just for that, when we get back. We're doing it to my standard.”

 

Eren gasped at him as if he just slapped him silly and no matter how much he tried to get out of it he couldn't even when they both hit the pavement fifteen minutes later.

 

Ten minutes into the walk Eren glanced at Levi and then he looked down to his shoes before looking up ahead again.

 

“..So um...Levi there's something I'd like to ask you about.”

 

Eren began when they were a good distance away from the house to a near by park that was another ten minutes away.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Well, you know that girl...Petra from the cheerleading squad..”

 

Eren began, but paused for a few seconds that brought Levi attention to him.

 

“What about her?”

 

He asked,

 

“Uh...um. What do you think about her?”

 

Eren asked he didn't want to make eye contact with Levi when he gets a response a jealous Eren may not like. It was just that he overheard Petra talking the other day how she’d like to be Levi's girlfriend and it hadn't set well with Eren. Mostly because he wanted to be with Levi too that is if he's interested in a guy...

 

“What I think about her? She's just some girl who cheers for the team.”

 

Eren thought that was a vague answer and Levi could have done a lot better than that...

 

“Is that all you think about her as?”

 

Levi’s long legs slowed down in his walk to lean his body forward to peer around Eren’s face he could almost detect a hint of jealousy somewhere.

 

“What's with the twenty question, Eren. Do you like her or something?”

 

Eren stopped in his track to look at him with honesty.

 

“No. I mean, yes, but not like that. Nothing romantic I swear. It's just...you know she's ah”

 

Levi stopped walking too so he could cut him off right there since he knew where this was heading.

 

“I think she's alright, but she's not the girl I would get romantically involved with. I know she's nice to anyone, but ignores Oulo’s dumbass. Since I answer yours you have to answer mine do you have someone you like, Eren?”

 

Levi asked throwing that question with a straight pitch, Eren made some weird sound in the back of his throat.

 

“Well...n-no...”

 

Levi slipped a finger under Eren’s chin,

 

“Eren.”

 

Levi tone had Eren caving in to a half truth with an exaggerated okaaay on his part.

 

 

“Sort of... It's just a crush, nothing major....”

 

Eren replied with a pink hue dusting his nose.

 

“Really? On who? Do I know this person? Is that person nice to you?”

 

Eren gave a small smile, even though he could talk to Levi about this he couldn't really exactly tell him that he was the one he had his crush on...

 

Eren only found out that he was really madly in love with Levi when they began high school together...but he developed the crush and admiration for Levi during middle school.

 

“I think you do. Yeah, that person is super nice to me, but like I said it's just a crush. It won't go anywhere.”

 

Levi frowned at that because Eren sounded so sure of this. His displeasure must have showed on his face when Eren lower his gaze from his and cast it downward to the side.

 

Why was Eren such a downer when it comes to having someone love him? Levi loves him and if he loves him then anyone should love him except the jackasses he was going to beat down the following Monday when he gets the chance.

 

“Someday soon, someone is bound to just walk up to you and say they love you. A lot.”

 

Eren gave a little smile at that when Levi messed up his already chaotic hair into disaster.

 

“Ahhh, I hear wishful thinking, but even if someone does comes walking up to me. It probably won't be the one I need..”

 

Eren replied looking at him and for a split second there he thought he saw Levi giving him an odd look, but when he blinked it was just his normal scowl.

 

“Don't be such a downer. If you tell me who it is I'll make a miracle happen.”

 

Levi told him putting his hand on top of Eren’s head he was a bit shorter than him, but that's what makes Levi think he's so cute and innocent.

 

“That miracle will come in a package of some torment or some serious blackmailing or hell even a beat down.”

 

Eren commented off hand as they walked onto the black pavement trail.

 

 

“You're imagining things.”

 

“Uh huh ...Sure I am...or maybe I just know you.”

 

Eren grinned looking at him with those thick glasses,

 

“Pfft, please. Cut me some slack, Eren. I'm civil. Now spill it.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes he's only civil when something good happens, but if something bad happens then he's a total thug. Eren knew the routine.

 

“I'll tell you if you let me get out of cleaning my room.”

 

Eren told him sweetly knowing it wouldn't fly.

 

“Not a chance. Just like you can't get out of running for that physical test either.”

 

Eren grimaced at both prospect mostly for the second one.

 

“I don't like you...”

 

Eren told him being a total grumpy pants since Levi reminded him of that stupid PE test...

 

 

“Heh. I like you too, Eren.”

 

And Levi meant that, whoever was Eren’s crush won't even get a chance once he set his plans into motion.

 

***

 

“You haah....lied to me.”

 

Eren panted as he collapsed onto his messy bed, his heart pounding so hard he thought he was going to die. His mouth felt so dry, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

 

“I did not. We walked.”

 

Eren tirelessly turned his head to Levi who had both his hands on those hips,

 

“Yet....We....Ran...Home.”

 

Eren gasped painfully and the last time he checked running for five and a half miles was suicidal.

 

“Never said I would stop training you for that test. How are you feeling?”

 

Eren glared at him tearfully aching all over from yesterday that only seemed to worsen now.

 

“I'm feeling the burn....”

 

Eren confessed at least that had Levi wrapping his own arms around his stomach chuckling.

 

“That's good. You did great, I'm so proud of you. But, now you're filthy and this place isn't going to clean itself.”

 

“Oh God, Levi give me a break.”

 

Eren closed his eyes ignoring the body spam like twitch to his overused non-muscle mass.

 

“After you clean your room.”

 

Levi told him with slight sternness in his voice.

 

“You're evil... a devil..”

 

Eren responded running his fingers through his frontal bangs.

 

“I'm not all evil. I'll give you a hand so we can get it done quickly and once that's all over and done with I'll run you a nice hot bath and massage your ache away.”

 

Levi offered that had Eren peeking up at him.

 

The deal sounded real nice and all, but Levi’s freaking cleaning standards were like one hell of a devil butler who wanted everything perfect which is why he kept Levi out of his room...mostly.

 

 

“Ugh...get out...”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Get ouuut.”

 

“Not gonna happen.”

 

Even with Eren protesting, Levi did get Eren out of his bed to do some cleaning.

Eren took care of the clothes and sheets because of his embarrassing dark secret while Levi took care of dusting and organizing out of place items and putting away unneeded cords tacking them behind when the cord length shorten and out of sight(double check this sentence).

 

“Hey, Eren did you still want this?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Don't know, can I toss it in the trash bag.”

 

Eren looked over his shoulder and saw what Levi was holding up, they were already getting rid of junk that had accumulated into one full black trash bag and a second one that was half way full. Eren eyes widen behind his glasses to see Levi holding up his secret toy that was concealed of course it was like an ipod and there was a stick held in a pink bag.. Right now, Levi was holding that said unmarked pink bag about to pry it open.

 

“Uhhh...toss it in my drawer. It belongs to a friend.”

 

Eren told him not looking at him now, he looked everywhere, but him.

 

Levi glanced at the pink bag, but placed it in his drawer beside an ipod he didn't recognize.

 

The second Levi stepped away from it did Eren relaxed with a concealed sigh...

 

That was just way too close for comfort for his peace of mind that he was going to have to find another spot for it.

 

 

The two only stopped for a snack when there was nothing on Eren’s floor and all his dresser drawers were closed with all his clean clothes folded inside of it along with his closet being organized.

 

“Nasty...Celery with peanut butter and raisin is not a snack..”

 

Eren had protested, but ate in the end.

 

“Well chocolate covered doughnut and chips are not snacks either.”

 

Levi replied with a huff that sounded like a laugh that was hidden behind a gentle smile that Levi wore on his face hidden behind his own celery stick.

 

The way Eren played with his food always made Levi grin behind his.

 

This time Eren had the green stick between his soft lips bouncing a raisin on top of it with a shift of his jaw and the munch of his teeth.

 

“We could have had some appetizer like those hot wing nuggets... Or something that's not grown up in a garden.”

 

Eren pointed his last stick at Levi who lean forward taking a bite out of it.

 

“Mn, true. But, it's good for you. I'll bake you something good for being such a good boy. What do you want?”

 

Levi asked who got Eren’s immediate attention.

 

“Lemon cake. We got some in the pantry cabinet.”

 

Eren told him pointing at the cabinet. Eren snatched his celery away from Levi who tried to take another bite at it to put it in his own mouth instead despite having half a stick already occupying it.

 

“Eat your own stick, Levi. This is mine.”

 

Levi picked up his last celery holding it out to an Eren whose mouth is already preoccupied with food.

 

“Mn. Yeah it is, but you can eat my stick too.”

 

The way Levi had said that to Eren made the brunet blushed as he chewed slowly what was in his mouth before he swallow the thick peanut butter with ease going down with the celery stick that had the gummy raisin going with it.

 

It was these moments that gets Eren’s hopes up because he took it sexually...that he couldn't help the dirty thoughts that came to mind. He didn't want the celery stick...he wanted a Levi stick...that he licked his lower biting into the soft flesh of his bottom lip.

 

 

“That is if you want.”

 

Levi tacked on leaning in close with a devilish smirk on his face tempting the cute little brunet.

 

Eren seriously felt like he was stepping into a trap because he took it sexually literally, but the stick Levi was referring to is the one in his hand...right?

 

“Don't tease me.”

 

Eren grumbled getting some of the peanut butter off his teeth and gum with the help of drowning his milk down his throat to get the rest of the food residue down his throat.

 

 

“I'm not. Now bite it.”

 

Levi waved the little stick in Eren face like a doggy biscuit that made Eren mad that he snapped at it with his teeth which he has successfully taken a bite of the celery along with Levi’s thumb that flinched from the sharp contact of Eren teeth.

 

“Ouch...you bit me.”

 

Levi grunted slipping his thumb between his lip licking at it to taste a bit of iron on it. Being bitten by Eren made a lick of burning fire coiling around his lower belly that Levi easily shifted his legs.

 

“Yes. I. Did.”

 

Eren told him getting up out of his chair to take his empty plate and milk glass to the sink and scrub his plate clean by adding two drops of dawn soap onto the sponge. Turning on the water he dipped the sponge underneath the faucet water and squeezed it a few time until it lathered before washing his plate clean along with his glass.

 

“Charlie bit me. I'll tell mom.”

 

 

Levi joked as he pulled up the rear encasing him in with his much taller frame when he took the sponge from Eren hands to wash his own dirty dishes.

 

“Tell her. She won't know who Charlie is.”

 

 

Eren responded with a roll of his eyes he could only wait patiently for Levi to get done.

 

Eren’s beating heart almost took a nose dive when his head brushed against Levi shoulder.

 

 

Eren was just hoping Levi couldn't hear it or see how nervous he truly was in this position despite that it had happen before.

 

“Oh, I think she will. Especially when I do this.”

 

“Do what?”

 

Eren asked, Levi look down to him with a sadistic smile that had Eren rearing away from him so fast he ram smack hitting his hip on the damn metal sink with a loud ouch.

 

Levi merely pulled him back to him with silent laughter and a gleam in his eyes that matched the smirk on his lips.

 

“Seriously, Eren. You knew the sink was right in front of you.”

 

Eren swatted at Levi’s hands that tried to soothe the sharp stinging on his left hip with a tearful glare.

 

If anyone had ran into a sink before they should all know his pain when he hissed at Levi, it was no different when he ran into Levi’s pool table when he scared the bejesus out of him wearing some old fart woman mask.

 

 

“I saw a serial killer coming at me with a creepy ass hell smile!”

 

Eren cried swatting at Levi’s hands yet again.

 

Levi ignored the protesting hand to pull him toward him into a hug, his chest shaking from silent laughter when he placed his face on top of Eren’s dome head.

 

“Stop laughing. It's not funny.”

 

“You're right. It's down right hilarious.”

 

He told him back getting a few more laughs from Eren’s sassy mouth.

 

Not once did Eren’s blush went unnoticed even as the two parted ways when Eren shoved him to the side to run back upstairs with a limp to his steps.

 

With all him running and cleaning his body was physically achy like someone pounded his soft muscles tender with a meat mallet. Levi could only snicker from behind grabbing the vacuum on his way up.

 

That was just a typical day for Eren and Levi when they spend time together which is a lot minus the few classes they had or when Levi was with his squad doing practice drills and what not.

 

Eren did what all managers do, they cleaned (even though he doesn't clean his own room half the time), put up or take out the basketball or cones or even have the exercise room equipment ready to go, arranged their next game meets, collect data on opposing team, make up a training guide specific to that individual while building a data sheet of their weaknesses and strengths.

 

Eren also helps coming up with a game plan with the coach and if they wanted to have a party to celebrate or get together he makes all the necessary calls that fit their budget and so on and so forth. Hell, Eren even made cheerleading bands for them. Beside that he arranged training camps and got some help from personal trainers to whip his boys into shape. Eren was the brain of this operation despite the fact he wasn't as fit as the others.

 

But, even so the basketball team treated him like he was their own and not some fat kid trying to score popularity points. Minus the new recruits or soldiers that had it in for him, but he usually doesn't worry about them as much because they were getting their asses drilled by the commander mostly.

 

It was the football team he had to watch out for, they were always rivaling against the basketball team and they were the main group of shit heads that always bullied him when Levi wasn't around to watch him.

 

It's been like that since middle school, but unlike now it had been that bad back then. They only hid his backpack or push him down and make fat jokes. But, now in high school it increases to wet whorlies (which was a face in the toilet, if anyone was curious) to try and shove a kid inside a locker to secret beatdowns.

 

Now, it wasn't all bad until the photoshop of his face onto an extremely overweight body that had been posted all over the school building. Eren didn't come to school for days after that and Levi got suspended for fighting with the football team who by the way missed two games because of injuries.

 

It took a lot of cooing on Levi part to even get him to come back to school minus the you're beautiful speech he gave everyday without fail.

 

Since then if Eren runs into some sort of trouble he couldn't handle with the football team and if a nearby basketball team member who knew him was around then they would help him out which he was grateful for. Don't get him wrong he could very much take care of himself if it's like one on one, but in a group he knows when to get help when it's called for.

 

Levi made it into an ironclad rule that his teammates stands up against bullying and if they see it, they should do something about it so they were kind of like the anti-bullying association or something.

 

Levi had proven a fact that not all jock heads were stuck up bitches like some sports-head he knows of like Reiner who was the captain of the football team with that jackass Jean.

 

 

The only one who were even remotely tolerable was Berthold and Marco since bullying wasn't their thing and Berthy boy was on the shy side unless he was in a game while Marco was like Jesus with freckles by being a pacifist.

 

“Not bad.”

 

Levi murmured as he reattached the vacuum hose into their proper prospect.

 

“Finally...why couldn't she just let me clean my room by myself.”

 

The boy whined as he took a load off his feet right into the bean bag chair.

 

“Because you always shove it underneath your bed or in your closet.”

 

Levi grimaced, he didn't want to recall the dirty noodle bowls he found underneath the bed or the dirty kool-aid cup that sat beside his computer.

 

“Shut up, Levi. Don't justify my mother’s rightness.”

 

Levi smacked Eren on the underside of the back of his head with a loving touch.

 

“Whatever, brat. Wait here, I'll start your bath.”

 

Eren sulked rubbing the back of his head lazily in half circles before he looked at his clean sparkling room for the first time in weeks. The smell of Mr. Clean and burning candles was all he could smell when he leaned back completely.

 

It was already growing dark outside his blinds open on his bedroom window, the snack he had was long since gone. But, even though he was starving all he wanted was to take a bath and go to sleep. The thought of sleep after a nice bath had a tired Eren drifting off into sleep.

 

Levi came back in drying his bubbly wet hand on the bottom of his shirt walking into a clean room to see Eren slouched to the side his chin on his shoulder breathing softly through his mouth. The sight of a tuckered out Eren had him smiling when he walked over to him to crouch down to his level.

 

His piercing gaze drifted from the slight frown on Eren brow to his fluttering lashes behind his glasses down to his cute little nose down to the slightly colored lips.

 

A soft thump beat against his chest when he realized he had stared a little too long that he lifted his gaze to his covered glasses eyes of his. With practiced ease he had took off Eren’s glasses folding them in so he can look at Eren’s face without the specs.

 

Eren still held that healthy glow of bronze skin, he was naturally a shade darker than both his parents, but even so Eren truly did take over his mother’s features than his deceased father. Even though Eren is seventeen years old he was still practically soft looking with his baby fat.

 

Eren appeared more feminine than masculine to Levi. Like a cute, fluffy rabbit who doesn't know when to quit when it's full, to Levi he thinks the slightly rounded flesh made him soft and curvy in all the right places. Levi preferred the soft looking Eren than a skinny, hard one any day.

 

Smiling a little at least Eren wasn't talking about a nonsense diet to get him ripped or some shit. Levi would rather much prefer the soft one with some meat on their bones in which his body could hold onto without the jarring bones digging into his side.

 

“You're beautiful, Eren.”

 

And Levi made sure he tells him that everyday even if they were fighting he has never broken his silent vow to tell him that personally or show him in a form of something artistic.

 

Brushing Eren’s brown locks aside he had to wonder who exactly did Eren like... it bothered him to no end when he didn't tell him. He swears to god if it was Jean or Reiner he would bury those fuck heads 8 feet under and shit on their graves for kicks.

 

Levi never thought of himself as a psychopath, but when someone hurts his Eren he finds the disturbing thoughts he had inside his head most acceptable if he has to carry it out.

 

Poking Eren’s cheek lovingly he rested his chin on the center of his other free hand that laid on one of his knees. Eren closed his mouth as if he was munching on something with a frown before his facial expression relaxed into something happy or satisfied.

 

“Heh.”

 

Even when he's sleeping he looked like an angel, whoever Eren likes had better not be a dick to Levi's favorite brat.

 

Reluctantly Levi shook Eren gently to wake him back up from his brief nap to go take a bath while the water was still hot.

 

Eren made a protesting noise of saying later, but Levi wouldn't have that when he dragged him up and out of his seat to his designated area which was the hot water. Eren only stopped protesting to shove Levi out of the bathroom so he can undress himself and take a bath without Mama Levi hovering over him.

 

 

Even when Eren got out he went downstairs to see if Levi had lingered around, but it turned out Levi had gone home after he had baked Eren his lemon cake that was in the form of cupcakes instead with a little note attach to it.

 

“Eren, I couldn't find the cake pan so I used the muffin one instead. You're only allowed to eat one. Sweet dreams, Beautiful.”

 

\- Levi Rivallie

 

Eren blushed picking up the note with an adoring smile,

 

“Beautiful...”

 

Eren giggled feeling giddy when he took just one of the cupcakes with him before clasping the lid back on it to preserve their freshness.

 

Silly, Levi...

 

Eren thought heading back to his room, he looked at his side window to look next door to find Levi bedroom light on, but the blinds were closed. Eating his cupcake he lazily tapped up a message on his phone wishing Levi a good night before he went to bed for the night.

 

***

 

The sound of the whistle blowing hard across the basketball court and the sound of the coach barking out instructions or encouragement to the fifteen players running around, they were all training hard to secure a spot for the coming meet.

 

Eren smiled taking down a variety of notes that he didn't hear or see Erwin sneaking up behind him whose face suddenly came out of no where to look at his chart paper.

 

“E-Erwin?! Jesus Christ Erwin don't do that to me.”

 

Eren glared at him putting some distant between him and the big man.

 

“Sorry 'bout that. I heard you wanted to have someone else filling in for the role of assistant coach that's not you. So I wanted to know who was it that you have in mind for the team this year.”

 

Erwin asked shoving some of his hair off his sweaty forehead.

 

Eren lightly chewed on his bottom lip underneath Erwin’s questioning stare.

 

“Someone who is a lot more strategic than me and has an advantage on anyone this person comes in contact with.”

 

Eren replied to him,

 

“That person got a name? I can't see why you can't do it since you give out some great tips already that help us win the game.”

 

Eren shrugged his shoulder shying away from him,

 

“I'm not all that great you make me out to be. Beside the last advice I gave to everyone came from the anonymous tipster.”

 

Eren admitted trying not to look him in the eye when Erwin raised his shirt to wipe off the sweat on his chin.

 

“Now I really want to meet this person. Is it a guy or a girl do I know them?”

 

Erwin asked cutting off Eren’s known escape route,

 

“....Erwin, Levi's gonna throw a ball at your face again if you don't practice...”

 

Erwin shrugged his shoulder not concerning himself with the captain right now,

 

“I won't tell anyone so who was it?”

 

Eren glanced to the court where Levi stood barking and pointing fingers at the newbies his attention clearly occupied. Erwin was oddly persistent about this matter that Eren wasn't going to dodge this without some help...

 

“I can't say. All I can say is I'm doing my best to persuade this person to take up that position than me. I'm positive this one could take us all the way up to the national semi finals if this one wanted too.”

 

Eren told him their gaze locked in a stalemate.

 

Erwin could barely see the boys unique eyes behind the glaring light of his glasses.

 

“Whoever it is, Eren. Convince them fast.”

 

Just as soon as the tall stud muffin told him that a ball came flying seemingly out of nowhere when Erwin’s large hand caught the ball with the palm of his hand before turning it into his grip with his other hand resting on top of it. His deep ocean blue eyes looked over to piercing daggers who had a heavy scowl on the raven haired face.

 

“Erwin quit dicking around and practice. I thought I told you to leave Eren alone you large sack of shit.”

 

Erwin chuckled at the colorful language the slightly shorter man was sprouting to him.

 

“There's nothing wrong with me flirting with the cutie, Levi. We all know who he belongs too.”

 

Eren blinked tilting his head at that his mouth clearly just said 'what' in clarification.

 

“Fuck off, Erwin.”

 

The deep chuckle Erwin gave off in turn only made Levi’s scowl darken.

 

Eren gave a soft blushed that he was getting some silly thoughts that Levi was really fighting for him that he turned his back to them before his face could give off a dumb goofy smile.

 

In doing so, Eren eyes landed on the mystery tipster who watched from behind closed door, his head just reached above the small glass panel that he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone need something from him before he took off to meet with Armin.

 

“Eren.”

 

Armin hushed out a greeting giving his best friend a hug.

 

“Hey, Armin. Is today the day I can convince you to join the team already?”

 

Eren greeted and asked at the same time in the brief hug they shared.

 

“Nope. I don't think I'm ready to come out of the closet just yet. I just wanted to give you this since you asked about that team the other day.”

 

Eren took the printed packet and grinned,

 

“Thanks, Ar. I couldn't go to their game to watch it because of practice. This will help a lot.”

 

Eren told him as he scanned through the content,

 

“It was no problem, really. I even added my thoughts into it like always.”

 

Eren grinned hugging the petite male to his heavier frame.

 

“Oh thank you~ You're amazing, Ar. I still think you should have tried out. You would have been a regular if they saw your skills.”

 

Armin blushed patting Eren on his back as he gave a soft shake to his head, but an adoring blush settled on his cheeks.

 

“Nawh, then who would you try to convince into being the cute assistant coach, Eren? The other players wouldn't take me seriously anyway. Just look at me.”

 

Eren looked at him, he really did but that doesn't excuse the fact that he saw him play street ball all those weeks ago. Even though his nails are pink and he wore a bunny hair tie, the kid kicked ass for a shorty.

 

“You can always be both and I think you should at least play for a bit. Our newbies are getting arrogant and could use a whooping lesson. I can't have Levi doing it because he'll make them cry or worse quit.”

 

Armin gave a soft laugh patting Eren on the shoulder,

 

“How bad are they?”

 

“Terrible, I caught wind of them bragging and boasting about an achievement they didn't win nor gain...It can be private you know.”

 

Eren tried to put a plea in there somewhere, Armin looked thoughtful for a moment he even folded his arms giving a light tap of his fingers on his left arm when he was considering the possibility.

 

“...Let me think about it. I don't want to cause a retaliation.”

 

Armin said at last glancing up to see someone coming,

 

“If I do play with the kiddies I'll announce my role as the assistant coach, okay? But, until then I'll catch you later.”

 

 

Eren was just about to reach for him when the blonde took off just in time when a hand landed on his own shoulder that he glanced behind him to see the coach.

 

“We need ya back in there, Son. Levi flyin off da handle again.”

 

Eren looked up to Coach Pixis and nodded,

 

“On it coach.”

 

Eren glanced toward the direction Armin had taken off moments ago.

 

Eren made a mental note to call him him later when he went back inside the gym, blowing his whistle which he did manage to get back from Levi’s grabby hands.

 

“Hey! No, fighting! Levi you drop him this instant before I bend you over my knees and spank you in front of everyone!”

 

Eren shouted that got Levi to look his way giving him an evil look of don't interfere, but that look didn't work on Eren since he knows he's a big softie towards him underneath his hostile aggression to a member.

 

Levi held on to the new recruit by the front of his white shirt for just a little while longer before he tossed the big shit aside before Eren could lift a finger on him instead.

 

The older members on the other hand were laughing hooting for Eren to actually do it since it was so damn rare that anyone got their ass spanked by Eren.

 

When Levi does get those rare whooping moments that had only happened once to their knowledge. They would try to get some documentation through some type of recording to relive the moment. It was proof that their eyes weren't playing tricks on them.

 

“Levi, what the hell was that all that about?”

 

Eren demanded getting into Levi’s space who didn't break eye contact.

 

“I left for a few minutes and you're already getting into a fight.”

 

Eren continued,

 

“Tch, it's nothing.”

 

Levi told him wanting to put an end to it.

 

“Don't give me that, you're this close to having my hand on your ass.”

 

Eren threatened, he wasn't going to drop it any time soon and Levi could see that in his eyes when the lights weren't reflecting off those old lens.

 

“Damn it, Eren.”

 

Levi began, but Erwin decided to place a heavy palm on his shoulder to cut in on the conversation.

 

“Some newbies got out of line and Levi got offended when they talked about you.”

 

Eren blinked looking from Erwin to Levi.

 

“What did they say.”

 

Eren didn't pose it as a question since he wanted an answer.

 

“Oh nothing really. They just said that you didn't know your game like you claim you do.”

 

Eren looked to Erwin who answered him and then at Levi’s face who was still seething...

 

“....They called me fat didn't they?”

 

Eren asked in a matter-of-fact tone once he finally put the key into the non-complexed puzzle.

 

“Among other things, but they just don't know you like the veterans do.”

 

Eren shrugged his shoulder, the veterans were the seniors and the junior.. while the freshman were just the recruits and the sophomores were the soldiers... Those soldiers knew who Eren was and respected him. So they weren't a problem like these freshmen are.

 

If there was anything to know about Eren it is a known fact that Eren is ball fanatic and he knew a thing or two when it comes to winning a battle.

 

 

“Alright. I got it. I think I got something in mind.”

 

Levi’s ear twitched giving the brunet a questioning look while Erwin gave a grin when the brunet folded his arms and glanced at the new recruit.

 

Stepping away from Levi and Erwin he made his way to the small group of freshmen who thought they were badass. If Eren had to grow a pair it was only for the love and passion for the game that when he stood in front of them he blew his whistle rudely to get their attention.

 

He can be socially awkward another time, but he had a job to do.

 

“Listen up. I can have your ass be a permanent resident as bench warmers. I don't need you guys to like me, but I will demand your respect as your manager and your senior. I can most guaranteed you I can have your ass thrown off this team faster than you can call me a fat son of a bitch. This school basketball team went national last year and we plan on going again this year which means I don't have time to babysit spoiled snot nosed brats that can't get their pride stick out from being lodge so deeply in their own asses. Consider your weekends mine. You think you got what it takes to take on your seniors, then lets see you show your skill on the ball court.”

 

Eren told them pointing a finger to them while his other hand held on to his clipboard and paper packet that Armin gave to him.

 

“You're dismissed. Don't come back until Thursday’s practice. From there that's when I'll announce the time and place for the game meet you will have with your seniors.”

 

The freshman that had been in Levi’s grasp stepped up to Eren as if he was going to do something, but Levi had his arm snaked around Eren’s waist pulling him back glaring him down.

Erwin took to his left follow by tall Mike, the Hanji twins, Petra’s older brother, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, and Mikasa.

 

Ten vs five is hardly a fair game unless they split it to have the five's get their ass handed to them twice.

 

Eren could practically feel the heat rays zapping at each other.

 

“I know he didn't just walk up on our Eren like that.”

 

Mika said as he drape an arm over Petra older brother Payne.

 

“My eyes had better be fooling me that some recruit tried to hit our shortie.”

 

Mike spoke up next.

 

Donald Duncan obviously felt threaten when the elite basketball team were against them because of fatso that he lashed out without thinking.

 

“That guy doesn't even hold much status how is he going to threaten my or much less anyone status on the game. That fat bast-”

 

Levi lunged forward and Eren’s arm spread wide on either side and grabbed a good hold on Levi’s shirt that had him stumbling in mid circle before Levi’s arms caught him before he fell.

 

“Hoo hoo hoo, these young whooper snappers sure are a handful ain't they. Even though, Eren is the manager he's also the assisting coach.”

 

“Temporary Assistant Coach.”

 

Eren cut in when he was on his feet again, but Coach spoke over him.

 

“He has every right to kick someone off the team if that person can't follow orders. Eren took us national last year so he has every right to this team and quite frankly the seniors and the junior listen to him more than they do me. If you got a problem with him then leave. There are others to replace you. Always.”

 

Donald open his mouth as if the old fart just went senile to let a talent-less wanna be to run this show.

 

“There is just way too much testosterone in the air boys, leave all that pent up aggression on the courts. We still have fifteen more minutes to go so get back to work. Pack up your stuff newbies and get going, otherwise you can do all the cleaning and believe me it's a long long tiring list to make the King happy.”

 

Levi was actually daring them to stay because he was going to ride and grill their asses in so many way. It made Chef Boyardee insignificant to Levi's gourmet cooking...

 

 

Eren obviously picked up Levi’s vibe that he physically started to push an immovable wall back to center.

 

“Levi work with me here, I'll let you go at them all you want during the game meet, till then. You're to behave. I'll know if you try to hunt them down later.”

 

“....Then tell me something Eren, is Erwin your crush?”

 

Eren tilted his head back his large eyes looking right at Levi who stared down at him, Eren parted his lips frowning as to where did he get that from...

 

“No?”

 

“Denial in a question mark, Eren.”

 

Eren pat Levi on his chest,

 

“No. He's not, Levi.”

 

Levi searching gaze seemed to soften in satisfaction,

 

“Even so... I'm still going to kick him in the ass.”

 

“Ah, Levi...”

 

Levi shrugged his shoulder pulling on Eren’s whistle to bring it up to his pale lips and blow hard, Eren covered his ears from the sharp ringing that made his eyes get moist from him squinting.

 

When Levi let his whistle go (let him go) Eren got off the court and Pixis giving that damn eye that freaks him out so much to the fresh meat that he left the gym without another word, but Eren’s eyes did catch Duncan’s on his way out.

 

Eren knew the look just like he knew his own pair of boxers.

 

Duncan had it for him and if Eren isn't mistaken by his spoiled rich boy personality the treatment was going to be just as bad as the football team if not worse.

 

 

But that was for another time to be concerned with, right now was important since he's finally getting to read the report Armin got him of the opposing team.

 

 

Even as those short fifteen minutes of practice had passed and they were cleaning the gym, Eren glanced up the second he felt a hand on top of his head and Pixis was giving him that creepy unblinking stare of his that made Eren’s hair stood up.

 

“You did great, Son. You're finally steppin out of your circle.”

 

Eren gave a little blush and shook his head no,

 

“Not really. I don't think I could have grown a pair if the teammates haven't been there to back me up. I'm not much of a group fighter, I'll get my ass kicked and I bruise easily..”

 

Eren told him softly as he closed the packet, the squad must have finished cleaning when he hadn't been looking since he could hear the showers being turned on and there was some commotion in the male locker room.

 

“Nawh, Son. You’re growin' every day now that you talk and sass people back. You're a lot stronger than you look, Kid.”

 

Pixis gave him a loving pat that stung a little since the old man doesn't hold back. It felt like hitting, but Eren knew he didn't mean the heavy handed gesture.

 

Eren gave a weak smile rubbing his slightly pounding head.

 

“Thanks, Pix. Means a lot to to me, Sir.”

 

The old dog gave him a smile leaving Eren to his duty which were numerous, but at least the equipment were put up, that took him to his other list of chores like the daily journal and his own private data journal of the current basketball members including the recent member which he made a special note on.

 

 

That evening concluded with him training with Levi running home since the football team had practice.

 

“Levi...I...swear...to...god...I'm dying...”

 

Levi rolled his eyes giving Eren a pat on his shoulder.

 

“You're not dying. That's just the feeling of success. You've made it home with a few minor walks in between. By next week you'll be ready to retake that test.”

 

Levi assured him, if they continue their practice in the evening and go on their walk on the weekend mornings then Eren’s stamina would increase satisfactory.

 

“Success...hurts.”

 

Eren gasped bending over by the waist.

 

The stretches weren't so bad it was just the running part that sucks, he would have died even sooner if Levi haven't been carrying his bag.

 

“Yet rewarding.”

 

Levi babied him touching his sweaty skin.

 

Eren was tempted to put up the middle finger for that rewarding crap but he didn't. He clearly thought about it until he was finally sitting down going into a cooling stage.

 

But even as Eren complained he was still secretly happy for the time he shared with his childhood friend.

 

“Yeah okay, whatever... Don't you have to be somewhere, Levi? I'm fine now.”

 

Eren told him when Levi drape a wet towel over his forehead,

 

“Trying to get rid of me so soon, Eren? I'm hurt.”

 

“Whatever Levi. Just go.”

 

Eren told him waving him with a weak hand.

 

“Are you sure you don't want to come with me? The gang wants you to come.”

 

Levi tried for the sixth time that week.

 

“Nu uh, I got work to do. A manager’s job never ends if we want to go for the top again.”

 

Eren told him with a smile, Levi sulked a little...but he understood completely as he bumped heads with Eren.

 

“Alright, I'll text you when I get there and I'll call you when I get back home.”

 

“M'kay. Have fun, Levi.”

 

Levi smiled a little,

 

“Bye, Beautiful.”

 

Eren’s face flushed red pulling the towel down over his face giving off a muffled bye back.

 

 

**

 

Once again school breezed by and Eren finds himself looking over shoulder for the fifth time that day...

 

At first he thought it was the football players that's fucking with him, but they had no brains to use a stalker approach on him...

 

They were more of a come at you knock you down kind of people like the game Wreck it Ralph...

 

Getting that paranoid feeling sucks because it means something big was going to happen and he just couldn't see where it was going to hit him from.

 

Changing from his school clothes to a jumpsuit like always he helped pulled out the basketballs and let the coach do his thing with one group while he worked on the other group that preoccupied the exercise room.

 

 

“Eren, could I get some water.”

 

Eren smiled to Mikasa,

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Eren went over to the office water fountain that was put in here to pour Mika a cup before bringing it over.

 

Every now and then Eren kept track of their timings and records making sure their condition were improving by each trail.

 

Half of the elites were doing their thing like always and he was sure the other half was doing a great job with the coach along with two of the sophomores laying in wait for their spot light.

 

It was a lot more peaceful like this than when it was over and the equipment was back. They were parting ways, but Eren stayed behind to help the coach out.

 

Levi of course volunteered to stay behind, but Eren told him to go home instead saying he'll be fine on his own.

 

Eren accepted the hug Levi gave him,

 

“If it's late you better call me. I'll come get you.”

 

Levi told him when he stepped back, he wasn't going to smother him by babying him when he didn't want it.

 

“Will do, Corporal. Til then I'll see you when I get home.”

 

Eren told him watching him leave.

 

Once the gym was empty and he followed the coach into his office they discussed about the usual when preparing for a game meet.

 

“Then that settles it. The practice game will be held two weeks from now and the seniors vs freshmen will square off this Saturday at twelve. The weather should be good so we can do this outside at St. Maria Rose Park.”

 

Eren commented to a nodding Pixis who was writing something down on paper.

 

“Sounds good, Eren. Now what about that assistant coach?”

 

“I told him about it said he'll come to a decision soon, but about this matter I didn't get the time to tell him about the DTP.”

 

Eren replied fixing the glasses on top of his nose.

 

“Good good...you do that.”

 

Pixis told him, when he glanced at the time he wrapped up what he was doing before he got out of his chair putting on a light jacket and his basketball cap on top of his head.

 

“It's getting late, Eren. Get home safely.”

 

He told the young boy on his way out to go home to his wife.

 

“Yes, Sir. I just have a few things I wanted to do before I go. But, I'll wrap it up soon.”

 

Eren told him with a little smile

 

“Alright, Son. Lock up when you're done.”

 

Pixis said at last.

 

“Yes, Sir. Good night.”

 

“G'Night.”

 

Eren watched him go before he glanced at the clock himself it was already six fifteen and he should be going home himself.

 

“Just a little bit more.”

 

Eren told himself as he marked and highlighting some key factor.

 

Eren’s concentration was disturbed when Armin busted in with a high hello waving two drinks in one hand and snacks in the other.

 

“I knew you were staying late.”

 

The blonde told him with a grin as he rushed over to take a seat in the coach’s chair giving it a little spin before he placed their snacks down on the cleared desks.

 

“Armin? I thought you went home early today...”

 

“I did, but I came back. You weren't answering your phone so I assumed you were still here working.”

 

Armin told him as he picked up one of the bags of chips and tossed it in Eren’s direction who took it gladly.

 

The bag of cheddar ruffles looked divine to him when he tore it open to take a bite out of the crispy chip.

 

“You should be careful walking out so late...”

 

“I didn't walk here, I drove here and two I'm a lot more dangerous in wheels. Trust me.”

 

Armin assured him getting into his own junk food which were sour cream and onion which he shared with Eren when he eyed it wantonly.

 

“I'll take your word for it.”

 

Eren told him digging his hand into Armin’s baggy.

 

“So, whatcha doing. Are you going over the data sheet for the opposing team?”

 

“I am.”

 

Eren confirmed glancing at the sheet,

 

“You're a God you know that?”

 

Armin chuckled at the praise.

 

“Oh I'm leveling up from a demi-god to a God...Sweet. Let me know if you need help on that.”

 

“Don't I always? Before I forget I need to tell you something anyway.”

 

Armin put his chip bag on his lap to grab his soda.

 

“What is it?”

 

“This Saturday the freshmen are going to square off with the seniors. Apparently the recruit picked a fight with the king when he called me fat or what not about my usefulness.”

 

Armin’s blue eyes narrowed that a noticeable twitch could be seen on his arched eyebrow..

 

“....Seriously..”

 

“Yeah, for a second there I thought they would have whooped my ass for telling them off, but the squad had my back.”

 

 

Now when Eren told him that, Armin set his drink to the side his bright blue eyes darkened in intensity.

 

“....Did they now...”

 

Armin’s usual cheerfulness wasn't anywhere around.

 

“Armin? You okay?”

 

Armin gave a short smile that didn't make his eyes even remotely lighter,

 

“Yeah, I'm okay. Where's it going to be and what time?”

 

Eren tilted his head to the side at Armin’s odd mood,

 

“At St. Maria Rose Park at noon”

 

“I'll be there.”

 

Armin told him digging into his bag of chips again.

 

“I'll be like the cheering squad wearing a thong or something. I love a good game don't you?”

 

Armin grinned with an easy grin.

 

Eren munched on his chips nodding at Armin’s usual cheerfulness that was coming back now.

 

“I do, but I doubt the freshman got what it takes to take on one team much less two. I believe they'll just their asses handed to them twice that could be a crushing blow...”

 

Eren confessed.

 

“Is that right. Then I really can't wait to see this.”

 

Armin smirked behind a potato chip, he was going to enjoy this show very much. At first he didn't want any part of joining in...but, he made it an exception when someone fucked with Eren.

 

“...Why do I get the feeling you're going to evilly enjoy this...”

 

“Because I am. Now tell me. How's that crush of yours doing? I'd still say you should be with me instead.”

 

Eren gave a soft blush looking away from him... He could never look Armin in the eye when he found out who he was pinning for.

With nervous hands he grabbed his drink to swallow down the thickness he suddenly had in his throat down.

 

“Ahem... My uh.... my crush is doing fine...”

 

“Is he now, so when are you going to pop it out of the closet to him?”

 

Eren’s eyes glanced toward him....Armin already knew he was gay...he was the one who gave him that toy in the first place to practice it on himself when his mom was away at work...

 

“I....I ah.... I don't know...”

 

Eren stutter hopelessly...

 

Armin felt bad for the guy, Eren had the crush of Texas right there on his face.

 

“You're just so cute, Eren. I think all you have to do is go up to Levi and be like; Oh Levi I've been in love with you for so long and I want you to be the first to take my virgin ass with your big cock.”

 

Armin cried tilting his head back all dramatic like to get Eren to drop his soda on himself with a curse.

 

“Armin! Shh, what the hell?!?”

 

“You know you're into sex talking. Don't deny it. I bet you even got a thing for dirty talking.”

 

Eren was the cutest shade of red ever known to man when he stared at Armin with an open mouth.

 

“Armin!!”

 

The blonde laughed out loudly,

 

“What? It's true isn't it? I mean come on I bet you're even putting that toy into good use, ya?”

 

Eren gave a squeaky cry putting his head down on the desk the second he had his slightly spilled soda recapped and put to the side. Eren couldn't bare to lunge himself at Armin to get him to shut up...the blonde always dodged him anyhow...

 

“Speaking of toys....he picked it up the other day when we cleaned my room....”

 

Armin gasped at the new development.

 

“Oh oh, juicy details. Do tell. Did he see what was inside of it?”

 

“No.”

 

He squeaked,

 

“I told him it was a friend’s...”

 

Eren husked out in a high pitch.

 

Armin on the other hand raised an eyebrow toward that...

 

“That's not mine. Go fix the error you've made... Say you're friend gave it to you as a gift...You should know better I don't use second hand me downs, Eren. You know that.”

 

Eren turned his head glaring at a smiling Armin who looked like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

 

“I know that....You're not helping me...”

 

Armin gave him a sweet innocent smile,

 

“Oh, yes I am. I taught you how to prep yourself, I explained to you on how to have sex with a guy annnd giving you the necessary encouragement you need to get your interest. You know guys would fuck anything with a warm wet tight hole, Eren. You should use that to your advantage.”

 

Eren just groaned again not wanting to be on this topic...

 

“Levi...isn't like that...in fact...I doubt he's even into guys...or that he could even remotely kiss someone like me...”

 

He spoke in such a resigned voice that Armin scooted over to him. Armin never wanted to make his bestie sad.

 

“Someone like you? Dude, don't make me spank you. I wish you would stop degrading yourself like that with that speech.”

 

Armin scolded him,

 

“Why would you even say that? If you ask me, I think Levi is pretty damn open minded when it comes to you, Baby.”

 

Eren’s little heart tried to capture that ray of hope...

 

“That...That's because....I'm just his childhood friend... We grew up together and we became friends because we went to school together..”

 

Armin nuzzled him pulling Eren up so he could cup both of his soft cheeks into dainty palms.

 

“Eren, I think...you should tell him. Like seriously... Tell him. If he dumps you then you can come to me and I'll comfort you. I'll kiss you so much you won't even be able to think about the rejection and even though I can't be like Levi I'm confident I can make love to you and seduce you into falling for me in the near future. Any guy would be happy to have a great guy like you any day, you hear?”

 

Eren blushed softly when Armin bumped his forehead against his, unknowingly that a certain raven haired male stood outside the coach office listening in on Eren crush.

 

 

At the time Levi had came back to the school building when it had grown dark that the security was making their rounds telling him that he should get home.

 

Which Levi said he would after he picked up a late Eren so they could go home together. It was his fault for not calling him that he came back.

 

The gym of course was dark, but he could see some glowing light from the coach office that he jogged across the court intended to barge in like per usual until he heard Eren talking to someone...

 

The second someone mentioned Eren’s crush and Eren responding to it he pressed his back to the wall listening in. From there Levi’s eyes looked up before it was closed, a hand was covered around his mouth as the shock went through him.

 

So that was how Eren truly felt...

 

His cheeks felt unreasonably warm recalling the strange pink bag..

 

Levi hadn't been sure of Eren’s sexual preferences, but he was positive now when he removed his hand from his mouth to fold his arms across his chest.

 

Levi turned to glance inside the window to see them...close...unreasonable close that if he didn't know better...he was kissing his fucking Eren...

 

The blonde moved back kissing his forehead the spot Levi usually kisses.

 

“Good night, Eren. I'll see you tomorrow, so get home safely. Text me?”

 

“I will. Night, Ar.”

 

Armin gave him a wink throwing away their empty soda cans and chips into the trashcan on his way out.

 

Armin had shut the door behind him, but when he shifted his head in the raven direction the two locked in a silent stare.

 

'You hurt him unnecessarily, I'll kick your ass and steal him away.'

 

'Eren's mine, blondie. Like hell you're taking him away from me. It'll be over my dead body before you could ever even have a remote chance to be with him.'

 

'That can certainly be arranged.'

 

 

It was like they came into a silent agreement after their bitter bickering before Armin left them alone to go home.

 

The way he sees it.. Eren shouldn't have had any doubt at all when it comes to Levi..

 

That guy seemed pretty extreme if not intense...

 

Armin can safely assume he wouldn't be getting any text message anytime soon.

 

 

Eren took his glasses off rubbing underneath his eyes sniffling, Armin was right...but, he was just so damn scared...No, he was terrified of having a possible rejection and their long term relationship would end because of it.

 

“Levi....”

 

Getting himself together he tucked all his paperwork in his school bag getting up... He needed a few more minutes to himself, but by the time it was nearing 6:50... Eren opened the door to the office ready to turn off the light switch when he ran right into Levi who was folding his arms at him looking oddly...constipated... or more like conflicted with something...

 

Confusion was clearly in his eyes...

 

“Levi?”

 

The raven haired boy unfolded his arms the heavy black boots with the light chain of silver laced as strings chimed a little with the swag of Levi’s skinny black jeans...

 

“Levi? What are you-”

 

Eren released the door knob and with Levi body slightly brushing his he had stepped back away from Levi trying to see what was wrong with him, but he merely advanced in his steps.

 

“doing?”

 

Eren’s back touched the metal cabinet and still Levi closed the distant putting a hand beside Eren’s head entrapping him.

 

“Le-”

 

Levi leaned down his other hand cupping Eren’s face high so when he went down with a slight tilt to his head. His lips brushed against Eren's own lips very lightly before he pressed in more securely.

 

Eren’s chest expanded by the sudden intake of air his body going rigid from the contact.

 

The smell of the gifted Aqua cologne he gave him invaded his senses clouding his rational mind...

 

The slightly wet lips of Eren’s stuck lightly on Levi’s dried ones that he gave a tentative lick to a stunned Eren. It was so clear Eren didn't know what to do, even while Levi took off his glasses where there would be no barrier to restrain him.

 

“I told you before...someone is bound to walk up to you...and tell you they like you... A lot.”

 

Levi repeated to Eren’s bewildered gaze.

 

“I'm in love with you, Eren.”

 

Eren’s mouth parted his bag obviously dropped with a loud thud...

 

His ears were burning...and he swore to himself that he was about to hyperventilate...

 

This was a dream right...this was just his mind coming up with some crazy ass to all hell imagination that felt way too real...but, at the same time so very unbelievable...

 

“N-no....it...it's a lie...”

 

 

Eren shook his head in denial...

 

“This...this can't be real....”

 

Eren told him....

 

“It's not....it's not real...”

 

Eren told him again his hand reaching up to his chest....his heart was taking quite the brutal beating...

 

“Heh. Oh...It's real, Eren...”

 

Levi responded to him that with both hands he had the boy’s face cupped in his before his mouth descended upon his again and again.

 

“It's very much real..”

 

He told him before taking a deeper drag to make Eren breathless.

 

“You're very much kissable, Eren.”

 

Levi murmured against his lips loving the feel of those satin lips against his.

 

 

“I told you before and I'll say it again... You're beautiful and perfect for me..”

 

Levi closed his eyes this time when he laid another gentle kiss before he took it deeper causing the boy to gasp beneath him when their lower half practically rubbed and fused themselves together. That Eren’s body responded to the rub almost instantly by getting unintentionally hard.

 

Levi felt the soft poke and gave a breathy, yet husky laugh to Eren who gave a startled moan when Levi’s big body pressed him harder into the metal cabinet his thick thighs rubbing circles before his knees bumped into Eren’s groin that had the boy tremble from the onslaught that his knees buckled.

 

The only thing that was holding Eren up was the cabinet and Levi’s body pressing him up against it...

 

“Hnn.”

 

Eren’s half lidded gaze finally caught sight to Levi’s irises when he showed those pale hues to his teal one... Levi’s cold hands moved down to his neck before he was pulling the zipper down of his jump suit making the zipper clasp fall free...

 

Eren made a protesting noise at the back of his throat when said cold hands went under his shirt to touch his heated flesh directly moving upward and thankfully not downward.

 

The brush of his finger tip grazing Eren’s nipple made the boy jolt under the touch when the palm laid gently over his pounding heart.

 

It was like....Levi was telling him a message with his touch...

 

This was very much real...

 

In fact there was no if’s or buts about it...

 

Levi was kissing him...

 

And Levi did just made his confession toward him...

 

And the fact that Levi was touching him...and knew just how aroused the brunet was..

 

Levi only encouraged that what they had going on now... Was definitely going to be there for days to come.

 

 

'L..Levi...'

 

Eren made his last futile attempt to push Levi back...

 

Just enough to give him space...to think...

 

Anything to just cool himself down, but when Levi gave his nipple a slight pinch that stung a little...

 

Eren came undone right then and there grasping as hard as he could on Levi’s designer shirt.

 

“You're officially mine now, Eren...”

 

Levi breathed onto Eren lips...

 

“From here on out.”

 

Those words struck like lightning and his ears rung like thunder.

 

If this was a dream...he didn't want to wake up...Ever...

 

Because all he could think of at that moment was to have Levi claim.

 

The taste of lingering green apple inside of the raven haired mouth took on a drugging effect to make Eren succumb to him quickly where his insecurity mind couldn't reach him to destroy his fantasy.

 

“Yes.”

 

 It was all he could think about when Levi hand moved from his chest to rub his palm at his growing erection.

****  
  



	2. Deadly Sweet Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh trust me boys, I'm not going to run from this...'
> 
> Armin thought as he gave a careless glance over his shoulder puckering his lips.
> 
> Turning his gaze back at Reiner followed by Jean who took his back, Armin held his stance feeling the soft green blades of grass tickling his feet.
> 
> “I heard you took some pictures... So I came here to see them.”  
> Armin purred, Jean merely huffed out an ugly laugh that sounded like a banshee screeching in Armin ears.  
> “The fag is just jonesing for some dick ain't he boys. Fatso had a universally small dick, but I guess that's just perfect for you isn't it, Ar.”
> 
> Armin tilted his head back and laughed right in the boy face,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: It's Armin time to Shine!!   
> Also if you haven't heard I just posted My Alien Lover AU an RiEren fanfic out today along with this chapter. I hope you enjoy them both.

_ ** Chapter Two ** _

_ ** Deadly Sweet Peach ** _

  
  


Armin lifted his hand inspecting each of his fingernails before doing the same thing with his other hand. The music he was playing in the background was loud and upbeat the female singer’s catchy voice was still very much rocking his booty shorts off him every time he hears her off his favorite playlist.

  
  


A satisfied smile appeared on the boy’s soft lightly shaded pink lips, when all of his nails were an even rounded shapely tip.

  
  


Armin set aside his nail filer to pick up the base coat he had set beside him previously before getting in his bed with the other nail polish.

  
  


“I hope...Eren’s baby, unrequited love finally becomes mutual when I see him again.”

  
  


Armin murmured after he did the first stage of painting his nails.

  
  


Watching the wet nail polish dry on one hand he did the same treatment for the other repeating the same process each time he painted his nails.

  
  


Armin thought back to the first time he had meet the brunet, Eren had been a complete dork to him...a nerd who set himself for failure. And at the time he never thought why the kid didn't even try to improve himself.

  
  


Why didn't he try to fit in with the rest of the people?

  
  


(Like Armin could talk, he stopped fitting in when he entered middle school, but-)

  
  


Why didn't he go on a diet or at the very least wear something other than outdated jumpsuits or loosely fitted clothes one would see at a second hand me down thrift store...

  
  


Armin had judged him without really trying to get to know him...

  
  


Armin came to the conclusion that the brunet was just a sheltered boy because he had someone there for him....unlike him and he had been so very jealous..

  
  


Armin thought at the time that it was completely unfair that fugly could be within the ingroup just because he was a favored childhood friend by the most popular guy in school.

  
  


Thinking back on it now, he thought it was pretty damn stupid for him to get riled up over nothing.

  
  


Eren didn't do anything to him back then, in fact he was nice to him if Armin recalled the time Eren shared his pencil with him during a test or shared his meal with him when had no money to buy his own...

  
  


That kindness had been a beacon to a moth towards a flame....

  
  


Armin was that very moth that got dangerously close to that flame repeatedly and in doing so he almost lost his flame.

  
  


That day when Armin almost lost his flame was the day Eren took a group beating that was meant for him. Eren spoke some words that pierced his cynical world to allow people inside his heart. The fact that he was acknowledged by Eren gave him the sense of feeling he was being accepted for who and what he is just like his grandfather did for him when he came out and told him he was gay.

  
  


From that day onward he fell hopelessly in love with Eren who gave him that sense of rightness, the sense of feeling of being safe and protected in a warmth that was different than what his grandfather could provide for him.

  
  


When Armin was five he would remember always going home running to his grandpa crying because the neighborhood boys had beat him up or they were calling him names like mistaking his gender of what he was, not because his hair had been long.

  
  


Allen his grandfather would always pick him up giving him comfort whenever he could. It was that day onward did Allen began to train him in different martial arts to get his timid grandson stronger.

  
  


Armin excelled in his class both brains and strength that got easier over time and dedicated practice.

  
  


By the time he left middle school his personality was already warped into something fearsome underneath his sugary personality....

  
  


Armin held up his now finished painted nails admiring the deep shade of peach on each of his fingernails. The gel he used as the top coat made them shine and glisten with top quality.

  
  


Armin didn't bother decorating his nails like he usually did with fake charms and jewels since he knows he's going to play ball this coming Saturday.

  
  


“Looking good.”

  
  


Armin told himself that he wiggled his fingers, feeling giddy that the color looked good on him.

  
  


All that was left now was to do his toenails...

  
  


Glancing up to the wall in front of him, his blue eyes read what time it was before glancing at his cellphone that rested on his nightstand inactive... It was already eight thirty nine and Eren still hadn't texted him yet..

  
  


“...I'm going to be so jealous if he's getting laid right now.”

  
  


Armin pursed his lips forward in a pout about sort of way as he painted his toenails.

  
  


By ten forty five Armin was crawling underneath his sheets burying his cute little nose into his pillow...

  
  


***

  
  


Beep...Ba..Loop...Beep Beep...Ba...Boops.

  
  


Eren lifted his head up groggily from his pillow giving into a protesting moan... His hair sticking up in odd ways and directions. The first thing he noticed was the dull ache where the neck was connected to the shoulder... The alarm on his cellphone still going off that he had no choice but to to turn it off.

  
  


Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he briefly scanned his still clean room minus the clothes he worn yesterday that he thrown all over the place... Picking up his glasses from the bedside table he put them on so he could actually see.

  
  


He could see his jumpsuit jacket hung half way in his dirty clothes hamper...his plain white shirt that had a rusted stain on it laid on the floor while his sweatpants were hanging on for dear life off his rolling chair by his computer. Lastly, but not least was his socks and shoes that were scattered across his floor...

  
  


Eren slowly sat up pushing the sheets off his body.... The sting on his neck had the brunet reaching for it by tracing it lightly with his fingertips...The place felt so tender he removed his hand after he felt the indent in his skin.

  
  


Swinging his legs off his bed he stood up turning on his bedroom light so he could see himself in the mirror of his bedroom dresser.

  
  


Tilting his head to the side he could see the reddish purple like bruise standing out like a sore thumb on his bronze skin...around it there was a neat print of teeth marks in the shape of an oval ...

  
  


Swallowing thickly he touched it again before cupping it with his palm... Last night came to him in a flash that matched the forming blush on his cheeks.

  
  


>>...<<

  
  


“ _ Levi wait... Ahnn... Wait Levi..” _

  
  


“ _ I can't...” _

  
  


_ Eren shook his head to Levi protesting even though he was willing, they couldn't possibly do it here. _

  
  


“ _ Nnn...not here... Levi...” _

  
  


_ Eren told him grasping Levi’s hand before he could get between the drawstrings of his waistband. Eren couldn't believe he was propped up on the Coach’s desk with his legs spread open to a Levi who was standing in between them doing things to his body that made his thoughts fuzzy. _

  
  


“ _ Levi...please?” _

  
  


_ The pleading tone brought the raven haired male around to pull back so he could look him in the eye. _

  
  


“ _ Eren...” _

  
  


_ The call of his name sounded breathless to his ears when Levi captured his lips again not minding the braces that lined his teeth. It was probably a good thing they didn't go anywhere because the security guard Levi had passed by earlier came to check out the gym room. _

  
  


_ The sound of the gym door opening and slamming shut made Levi force himself to step back quickly. _

  
  


_ Shortly after Eren was pulled off the coach’s desk to be standing on his own. Levi went to the door unlocking it while Eren tied his jump suit jacket around his waist. Eren didn't talk after that when he grabbed his bag to follow Levi out timidly when the school guard was kicking them off school property. _

  
  


_ Levi drove them home and once they got there Levi parked his car in front of his garage looking at an Eren who fiddled with the strap of his bag. Not once did he say anything to him and Levi needed him to say something...Anything really. _

  
  


“ _ Eren... Talk to me.” _

  
  


_ The brunet licked his lips when Levi called his name he had plenty of time to cool off and think about this... _

  
  


“ _ ...Y...you heard...what I said to him didn't you?....Are you pitying me because I'm in love with you...? It's just hard for me to believe that you would return mutual feelings for someone like me... I mean look at me I'm fat and I stick out like a sore thumb everywhere. You don't have to love me. You don't have to touch me and make me feel special... Levi, just tell it to me straight... I can take it..” _

  
  


_ Eren turned his head to the driver‘s side where a quiet Levi sat, the sound of Levi unfastening his seat belt Eren watched him move one of his hands were placed on one of his shoulder while the other one occupied his head rest. The nervous pitter patter of his heartbeat made Eren realize just how scared he was. Eren lifted his gaze his glasses were slightly tilted down for his eyes to show above the rim of his glasses... _

  
  


“ _ Eren. After all these years you should know me better than that. Since when did I ever pity you? We've been together since we were kids, Eren. Don't brush off my feelings because you're insecure about yourself.” _

  
  


_ Eren’s gaze wavered at the harsh tone Levi took up with him, but never once did Levi let him turn his gaze away from him when he wanted nothing more than to run away. _

  
  


“ _ Look at me, Eren. You said you can take it right? Then look me in the eyes and face what's coming to you.” _

  
  


_ Eren’s lowered gaze slowly lifted upward to see Levi looking down at him, his body hovering just inches from him. Eren physically trembled when their eyes meet all he could see was the shadow that outlined Levi’s pale skin, his dark lashes framing his moonlit gaze. Those eyes held the same intensity Eren would see when Levi played ball. _

  
  


_ Those same eyes were looking into his and whatever doubt he had seemed to vanish...but not entirely. _

  
  


“ _ Levi..” _

  
  


_ Eren felt a slightly chilled finger press against his lips, _

  
  


“ _ No. You listen to me now.” _

  
  


_ Eren blinked it was all he could do now since Levi demanded the spotlight. _

  
  


“ _ I know what I'm getting myself int, Eren. You don't need to tell me something I don't already know. I'm prepared for what's going to happen and I just need you to know I can handle this. I want you to trust me that I can protect you, Eren. I wouldn't be telling you I love you if I weren't serious. You should know how particular selfish I am when it comes to you. I had never once hidden the fact that I wanted to keep you to myself. _

  
  


_ You have no idea what you do to me, Eren. When I see you with other people besides me it just makes me want to monopolize you even more. You can call it a spoiled brat’s love if you want, but there were days where I just wanted to throw you down and force my love onto you. In fact, I'm still close to doing just that right here right now in my car where anyone could see me doing you in the passenger seat. _

  
  


_ But, I can't do that I can't risk you hating me just because I'm selfish and needy. I don't want to hear you say you don't want to see me anymore. I don't want to hear the words 'I hate you' coming out from those same very lips that told me repeatedly how much you like me, Eren. For once don't let your nasty insecurity deny what we both clearly want from each other. I'm asking you, Eren. Please go out with me.” _

  
  


_ Eren didn't realize his mouth was open until he shut it... The cold hand had finally removed itself from his lips to allow him to speak. _

  
  


_ This was the first time Levi actually spoke so much. The things that were coming out of Levi's mouth were news to him except for the selfish part... He's a Rivallie after all...he's born selfish.. _

  
  


_ Eren could make up so many excuses in the world and he was positive Levi would give him that infamous scowl he likes so much when he's pissed off at him. _

  
  


_ Eren’s gaze were just as soft as his curves when he gave a small smile to him. _

  
  


“ _ ...I'll go out with you...Levi.” _

  
  


_ Eren saw Levi move in closer that when he heard a click he gave a startle yelp when he fell back the back of seat give way to his weight that he was lying back. _

  
  


_ Chest heaving Eren looked to the side to see Levi’s hands retract from the seat’s side button to place it on his right shoulder pinning him down while Levi’s other hand unfasten his seatbelt, he was already crawling over to the passenger side when he straddled him. _

  
  


_ Eren’s face turned bright red that he squeaked Levi's name in protest. _

  
  


_ The white shirt Eren wore was pulled to the side by the collar exposing his shoulder and neck. Not sure what was going on through Levi's mind Eren pushed at the solid wall in front of him. _

  
  


_ The raven haired male merely bent his head down parting his lips to align his teeth were the neck met with the shoulder. Without warning he bit hard sinking his perfect straight teeth into the soft bronze skin that gave way to his intrusion. _

  
  


“ _ Ah ouuuchhh!! Levi! It hurts!!” _

  
  


_ The brunet protested loudly trashing his body to get Levi to get off him, but the raven haired male kept him down breaking the skin with his teeth. The sweet coppery taste touched his tongue that his jaws relax pulling his teeth out. _

  
  


_ Eren hit his chest with a hard thump that was ignored by Levi. The next sensation Eren felt was the soft suction of Levi mouth sucking at the achy flesh that grew stronger by the second until it stung. _

  
  


“ _ Ahnn!” _

  
  


_ Eren grabbed Levi by the hair pulling him off forcefully so they were looking at each other again. Eren’s tearful gaze meet Levi’s unwavering one. _

  
  


“ _ What the hell are you doing, Levi!?!” _

  
  


“ _ Punishing you.” _

  
  


“ _ What the hell ever for?” _

  
  


_ Eren gritted, his glasses were slightly uneven on his face from his previous trashing, _

  
  


“ _ For calling yourself fat...” _

  
  


_ The smugness in Levi voice just purred out satisfaction, Eren looked at him with a bewildered expression. _

  
  


“ _ You bit the living shit out of me just because I called myself fat!?!” _

  
  


“ _ I'm feeling the urge to do it again but on the other side now.” _

  
  


_ Eren covered Levi’s mouth with both of his palms warding him off. _

  
  


“ _ No!! I won't say it again!” _

  
  


_ Eren tried his hardest to keep his hands to cover Levi’s mouth, but Levi’s callous fingers grasped his wrist and pried his hands free from the mouth that bit him. _

  
  


“ _ Good, because you're not fat. When you look in the mirror and you see what I did to you. Let those teeth marks be your reminder that you're mine now.” _

  
  


_ Eren gave a loud sniffle his neck was on fire... Feeling the chill hands on his soft cheeks he didn't look at Levi even when he pressed his wet lips against his. _

  
  


_ Eren couldn't stay angry when he whisper nothing but sweet words that made his ears red from hearing all the perverted shit he was saying that got the brunet laughing. _

  
  


“ _ Shut up, Levi! Let me out.” _

  
  


“ _ Don't wanna...” _

  
  


_ Levi murmured putting his weight down on Eren, their chests touching. _

  
  


“ _ Get off me, Levi. I'm not spending the night with you after you just told me what your grand plans are.” _

  
  


_ Eren grunted trying to get him off with a giggly laugh. _

  
  


“ _ Why not? Don't you want me to make love to you... Your mom won't mind if you stayed the night with me... She's on night shift isn't she...so come home with me...” _

  
  


_ Eren ignored the pleas that came with sweet pecking kisses in between. _

  
  


_ In fact, Eren gave a weird noise that he's thoroughly resisting him. _

  
  


“ _ Nooo. No means no, Levi. I'm not ready.” _

  
  


_ Eren cried using his last means of protest when he kicked his feet on Levi's car floor just to make noise. _

  
  


“ _ ...Really? I can't tell when your dick is pressing up against my ass. What is it, Eren? Do you want to try to fuck me first? Is that it, Beautiful?” _

  
  


_ Levi asked as he rocked his ass against Eren’s slight hard on, the boy in question flushed a bright red. _

  
  


_ Eren looked down between them he hadn't notice the bulge inside his pants until Levi’s ass rocked teasingly against it... _

  
  


_ Embarrassed, Eren looked back up to Levi ready to cry. _

  
  


“ _ That's not it.” _

  
  


“ _ Do you not want me?” _

  
  


_ Eren shook his head, _

  
  


“ _ That's not it either...I...I want you...I really want you...it's just-” _

  
  


_ Eren lips were captured again in a slow sweet kiss, Levi’s lips were turned into an understanding smile. _

  
  


“ _ I understand.” _

  
  


_ For now Eren was in the clear, Levi didn't push him any further than kissing him for a little while longer. _

  
  


_ Eventually Levi opened the passenger door and he got out first. _

  
  


_ Eren sat up just in time when Levi pushed the side button to spring Eren’s seat forward into the right position before the brunet stepped out of the vehicle too. _

  
  


_ They said some parting words their lips slightly swollen from their kisses. _

  
  


_ Eren went home his skin flushed with the afterglow.. _

  
  


_ Everything else became a blur since he felt oddly exhausted once he collapsed on top of his bed he didn't even remember stripping his clothes before he got in. _

  
  


>>....<<

  
  


“....Holy crap...”

  
  


Eren breathed,

  
  


“...He's my boyfriend...”

  
  


Eren tenderly touched the bite mark that still looked fresh to him that hadn't been completely scabbed over just yet.

  
  


Levi really did bite the shit out of him.

  
  


Turning around Eren had a smile on his lips and a slight jump to his step when he rushed into the main bathroom for a quick shower to start his day. Once he was out and towel drying himself down he dug into the cabinet for the largest band-aid he could find to cover his neck wound up.

  
  


Sadly all he had were the small one so he went with the good ol’ gauze pad and waterproof tape which he made good use of.

  
  


Satisfied that it wouldn't come off he kept the towel wrapped around his waist and picked up his dirty underwear to take back into his room which he successfully tossed into the hamper. Since he was throwing things in the hamper he did the same thing with his towel and discarded clothes he carelessly tossed around in his room.

  
  


When nothing seemed out of place he went to his drawer and grabbed a pair of underwear and socks putting them on quickly just in case someone decided to barge in on him again. His mother and Levi had it real bad at not knocking on his door before coming in... Which is why he's getting a lock on his door while he goes out to pick out his new glasses with Levi.

  
  


Heading into his closet he by passed his jumpsuit to pick up a pair of dark washed out jeans he wiggled into. For some strange reason he felt like he should wear some jeans thinking that maybe if he wore a pair he might even feel a little sexier.

  
  


Of course, Eren still didn't have a lick of fashion inside his flabby little body when he picked up a green loose shirt he got somewhere three years ago. At the top it said 'Naughty' while in the middle had some fictional character that was the Grinch who stole Christmas while at the bottom it said 'Who me?'

  
  


The shirt may be ugly, but Eren didn't seem to care when he put it on. It was big enough to hide what he wanted to hide so what did he care if it was a Christmas shirt? If it was up to him would wear those ugly Christmas sweaters all year round if he could get away with it.

  
  


Eren loves Christmas for two reason...one of those reason was because of his family it was the last time he saw his dad before he passed away but another much bigger part for him was because Levi have been born on that special day.

  
  


With his shoes on and his bags slung over his shoulder he left his room skipping breakfast to leave home early for school.

  
  


It was still to early for Levi to be up so Eren went to school on his own he took the metro bus to cut down on his walking time to reach his school by five twenty six in the morning.

  
  


Eren couldn't get in until six fifteen unless Coach Pixis spots him by the door to let him in which the old man did. Thank God..

  
  


“Early again, Eren. You certainly know how to catch yur worm don'tcha, son.”

  
  


“Heh, don't be silly, Coach. We have morning practice so I'm just prepping before they get here.”

  
  


“They lucky to have you, Son. I take it ya didn't eat so I'll grab ya some muffins from the teacher’s lounge. Do you want coffee or juice?”

  
  


“Coffee.”

  
  


“Milk and sugar?”

  
  


“Yeah, three tablespoons of sugar and make it light.”

  
  


“Still want cocoa powder in it?”

  
  


“Uh huh. You know how I like it.”

  
  


“Haha, course I do. You go on ahead, Son. I'll be there in just a little bit.”

  
  


“Sure thing, Coach.”

  
  


Splitting ways Eren made his way into the gym room considering he couldn't do a thing in the clothes he was in he changed his outfit in the locker room putting up his things in the joint locker he shared with Levi.

  
  


Eren was just making his way out of the locker room when he stopped just outside the changing room, he got that weird itch that something was going to happen.

  
  


He had thought his strange mojo feeling had been about Levi, but he should have known better then that when he gets those weird itch that it usually means something bad will happen.

  
  


“.....”

  
  


Eren looked over his shoulder before he looked forward again, right now it wasn't even six yet so no students should be running around just yet which meant he was still safe.

  
  


“Guess I'm still paranoid...”

  
  


He murmured, he didn't have the time to predict the future since he has a job to do which was getting the cones and balls out. He needed to wipe the balls down clean and sweep the floor down into perfection because he knows just how funny Levi is about dirt or something slick on the court field.

  
  


By the time it was six twenty students were coming in and Eren was finishing off his chores when he heard someone entering the gym.

  
  


“Hey, Coach I just finish up so we can start practice as soon as they get here-”

  
  


Eren turned around to stiffen up the second he saw four football team members carrying their bags looking right at Eren.

  
  


“Well well well, if it isn't fatso...All alone.”

  
  


The jocks were laughing as if the fat jab was funny or something.

  
  


Eren’s fingers shook, the rag he held dropped from his hands when he took a step back. The only weapon he had was one single orange basketball in his hands.

  
  


“....Jean.”

  
  


“Where's your gay little fag, fatso.”

  
  


Eren knew who he was referring too, but Armin wasn't a fag...

  
  


“He's not a fag...”

  
  


“A transvestite in girls clothing. That 'it' doesn't even know who or what 'it' is.”

  
  


Eren’s eyes narrowed behind his thick lens.

  
  


“He knows exactly what he is, Jean. But, I doubt you know who you are.”

  
  


Eren told him, Eren shouldn't have talked back, but he couldn't let them dish his friend no matter who it is.

  
  


“Oh? Fighting words, eh. Get him.”

  
  


Eren saw Reiner and two other boys coming at him that he threw the ball he had in his hand as hard as he could at the nearest person to him before he took off running.

  
  


“HELP ME!”

  
  


***

  
  


Armin stepped out of his car heading inside the school building the blonde checked his phone to see no text message from his cutie pie.

  
  


“I swear to god, if he fucked Eren into a new Thursday I'm kicking Rivallie’s ass.”

  
  


Armin grumbled as he hit call on Eren from his contact list,

  
  


“Come on....pick up the phone..”

  
  


Armin called him four more times even as he dumped his big purse tote bag inside his locker his textbooks and homework set out for him to grab when the warning bell hit.

  
  


“If he's not answering...then there's two possible outcome... He's at home tending to his sore ass or he's in the gym prepping...”

  
  


Armin turned around and made his way down a flight of stairs bumping into a brick fucking wall.

  
  


“Ouch! What the?”

  
  


Armin held hit button nose wincing at the sharp sting that came from ramming into something.

  
  


“Hey, sorry about that. Didn't see you.”

  
  


Armin glared up to see some tall shaggy kid...

  
  


“Yeah? Maybe you should look down sometime. You might see something if you pull your hair back while you're at it.”

  
  


Armin’s voice was heated more out of irritation when he dropped his hand from his nose, the kid wore ear buds playing some heavy music from all that bass and drum.

  
  


“Yeah, Sorry. My bad.”

  
  


Armin just sighed,

  
  


“Whatever, just be more careful. Later.”

  
  


Armin smiled going around him to go down those flight of stairs if he wasn't mistaken that guy must be Mike. Eren talked about a giant listening to loud music before so he just assume that dirty blonde was Mike because he was carrying the basketball team duffle bag with the Titan logo on it.

  
  


When Armin finally reached the gym he didn't see anything at first in fact when he stepped out more clearly on the court, the scene looked strange at a second glance.

  
  


The cones were set up in a typical Eren set up and the balls were out, but there was a lone basketball out in the middle of nowhere and a rag dropped far from it...

  
  


It was odd because Eren's a perfectionist when it came to setting things up...He knows because he watched him do it sometimes.

  
  


“Eren? Are you in here?”

  
  


Armin called out he used his cellphone once again to call him.

  
  


“Eren?”

  
  


For the fifth time Eren didn't answer his phone call that he gave up calling to pocket his phone in his jeans shorts pocket.

  
  


It was unlike Eren to ignore his phone calls, walking over to the lone basketball he picked it up carrying it with him. He bent over again to pick up the rag and did a little dusting with it before he placed the basketball in the cart with the other one and did a light tug of the rag in his front left pocket.

  
  


“Eren baby? Are you in here?”

  
  


Armin checked the office, he wasn't in there and he wasn't in the storage room either that his last stop was the locker room.

  
  


“Ereeen? Come out come out where ever you are~”

  
  


Armin checked the benches and the restroom stalls to not see his chocolate marshmallow in either area that the last place he didn't check were the eight showers in the locker room. Pulling each curtain back one by one it wasn't until he got to the last one did he see Eren balled up into the corner.

  
  


“....E..Eren?”

  
  


The boy didn't even flinch when Armin called his name...

  
  


“Eren? Hey....What's the matter?”

  
  


Armin stepped in crouching down low to shake Eren, the boy’s head rolled to the side there was no evidence of bruising on his face. Yet, there were no glasses on the boy’s nose and even with his light shaking Eren wasn't coming around.

  
  


“Eren? Wake up.”

  
  


Armin slapped his cheek lightly and it must have worked because the boy stirred giving into a moan followed by a flutter of lashes.

  
  


“Eren, what are you doing in the shower.”

  
  


Armin was still slapping Eren’s cheeks to bring him around and when those beautiful orbs finally met his Eren looked scared before it turned into relief.

  
  


“Armin...”

  
  


He croaked out.

  
  


“What happen?”

  
  


Armin cupped his face in his,

  
  


“Come on Baby, talk to me.”

  
  


“I'm sorry..”

  
  


Eren whispered the boy’s movement were stiffed as he wrapped his arm around his stomach groaning...

  
  


“Baby, let me see.”

  
  


Armin’s hands went under his jumpsuit jacket grasping a plain colored shirt and lifted it up, Eren didn't have any bruises on his face or hands...but his stomach and sides were covered in ugly purple and blue shades.

  
  


“Did...Jean and his buddies do this to you?”

  
  


Armin leaned forward dropping Eren’s shirt down,

  
  


“What did they do to you?”

  
  


Eren looked down his eyes closed so tightly Armin was afraid his eyelids would snap off.

  
  


“...Eren.”

  
  


Eren flinched at the soft tone...it was the same...it was the same gentle loving sound that Levi used on him or his mom...

  
  


“...They held me down...it was just...a normal beating...but, they....they took pictures of me... Armin they took pictures..”

  
  


The boy hiccuped,

  
  


“What sort of pictures?”

  
  


Eren’s teeth bit into his lower lips his hands clenching his sweatpants...

  
  


“...Did they...take a picture of your private parts, Eren. Did they threaten you?”

  
  


Eren didn't have to say anything when Armin saw him flinch the blonde knew what he was feeling because he had that same thing happen to him.

  
  


The burning rage that filled Armin’s heart burned like an inferno but turned into a frigid ice like glaciers.

  
  


Armin knew the look because he’s gone through it himself, he experienced having his penis getting photographed without his permission followed by rape so he knew exactly what Eren was going through..

  
  


“Don't worry, Baby.”

  
  


_ 'I won't let you experience the same thing as me' _

  
  


Armin’s eyes searched Eren’s face, the brunette's eyes finally peered open to him.

  
  


“Can you get up. I'll take you to the nurse office if you want.”

  
  


_ 'I'll get them back. It's high time they had a taste of their own medicine..' _

  
  


“No...I can't...I can't let Levi know...”

  
  


“Eren.”

  
  


“Please? I'll be alright...”

  
  


Armin put his arm under Eren’s arms hoisting him up who groaned painfully.

  
  


“Fine...I'll take you to the benches...”

  
  


“Thank you...but, please...don't tell? I'm okay..”

  
  


Eren told grasping Armin by his arm...

  
  


Armin looked at his pleading stare and let his dark blond lashes flutter down in understanding.

  
  


“Fine, I won't tell.”

  
  


Eren got up with the help of Armin who was surprisingly....strong for someone shorter than him and thinner than him too.

  
  


Eren made it out of the locker room where he was seated down Armin told him not to hunch over because it'll make it difficult to breathe.

  
  


“There's the old fox now. I'm going to take off, but I'll catch you later real soon.”

  
  


Armin rushed out kissing Eren’s forehead,

  
  


“Armin...what are you going to do?”

  
  


Armin merely caressed his cheek softly.

  
  


“Don't you worry your pretty little head.”

  
  


Armin whisper before he got up,

  
  


“There's Levi now so I'm going to bounce. I'll catch you later.”

  
  


Armin gave him wink before he took off, the first thing he did was glance at Levi who walked right towards Eren that usual scowl was still on the boy face that only appeared to soften when he was in touching range.

  
  


The air around them seemed to have gotten closer, while Levi took care of Eren... Armin had his own little business to take care off.

  
  


Armin left the gym to go straight for the football field.

  
  


Armin pulled the scrunchies off his wrist with his teeth to tie his long hair up into a high ponytail, the light heels he wore click, clacked on the tile floor.

  
  


It didn't take him long to get outside in fact the way he was power walking he cut the time distant in half in just a few short minutes.

  
  


Armin didn't want to use the gym doors because of two reason but the more probable cause is that he didn't want to dirty his new heels on soil ground. So once he was by the concession stand he took off his heels and held them in his hands as he smoothly walked up to the metal benches and put his pump red heels down.

  
  


Second later he was walking into the field where he got those muddy boys’ attention on him, Armin gave them an overly sweet smile as he placed his hands high on his hips.

  
  


“There's a fag on the field..”

  
  


One boy sneered and Armin merely smirked at him his blue eyes were just as cold as his sneer.

  
  


“Awwhh... Whatcha gonna do to me? Tackle me into submission big boys. Careful now. I like to play rough...You might get hurt.”

  
  


Armin cooed taunting them with a cute tilt to his head, if they couldn't see just how furious this blonde was then they were going to be in a world of hurt real soon and real fast.

  
  


Reiner was the one who rounded him with his little friend blocking his exit route and Armin merely kept up with the sugary smile.

  
  


_ 'Oh trust me boys, I'm not going to run from this...' _

  
  


Armin thought as he gave a careless glance over his shoulder puckering his lips.

  
  


Turning his gaze back at Reiner followed by Jean who took his back, Armin held his stance feeling the soft green blades of grass tickling his feet.

  
  


“I heard you took some pictures... So I came here to see them.”

  
  


Armin purred, Jean merely huffed out an ugly laugh that sounded like a banshee screeching in Armin ears.

  
  


“The fag is just jonesing for some dick ain't he boys. Fatso had a universally small dick, but I guess that's just perfect for you isn't it, Ar.”

  
  


Armin tilted his head back and laughed right in the boy face,

  
  


“Really now... Last time I checked you had a pencil dick yourself thin and small that was barely four and a half inches. It's not much of a tool kit if you catch my drift. Size is an important factor and the four inches you got going on can't really get anyone off, huh.”

  
  


Seeing the idiot flush red Armin spread his feet apart keeping his balance center when the bamboo came charging at him like an angry bull and by all bulls... Armin grabbed the fucker by the horn when he sidestepped out of tackling range, but not far enough that his arms couldn't shoot out and grab the bitch by the dick giving it a painful squeeze that had the boy crying out loudly falling. Armin let go so he wouldn't get pulled down with him.

  
  


Armin attacked the second he was down grabbing him by the hair ramming his knees right into the crooked nose he didn't seem to register the pain when that bastard’s teeth cut his knee.

  
  


One down. Ten more to go.

  
  


Armin felt his hair being pulled and he literally went ape shit, no one pulled him by his hair unless he asked them too.

  
  


Armin hand shot up grabbed that wrist that had a grip to his hair and gave it a painful twist his nails biting into the flesh that he could feel the skin going underneath it. The hiss he heard merely gave Armin the satisfaction that he was hurting him when he pulled him forward, his body twisting midway as he brought his legs up to hit his intended target that was the solar plexus.

  
  


Marco and Berthold stood with mouths open wide as they watched the blonde take another and then another of their teammates down, the rage that was on the boy face had the two more pacifist boys rooted to the spot they stood in.

  
  


“Hold that fag down damn it!”

  
  


Armin slipped free of his half jacket shoving the material in his face while he did a move he swore to his grandfather he wouldn't use unless it was absolutely necessary. In his case it wasn't, he could’ve used five other different move to diffuse him, but since he was feeling particularly evil he went for the nuts. Nothing drops a man faster than a dime when the family jewels are being kicked back up their small intestine, but his goal was to see if he can kick it higher to the large intestine.

  
  


They hurt Eren, it was only fitting he punished them back and boy was Armin enjoying it when he was the one pulling hairs now.

  
  


“Hold me down? Oh trust me pony boy. You can't stop me.”

  
  


Armin harshly spoke back as he gave the greatest upper cut imaginable to that smug faced two tone son of a bitch right underneath the jaw bone. He was only going to be satisfied if he fucked up a joint somewhere.

  
  


“You fuck faces fucked with what was mine and I'm here to deliver.”

  
  


Armin told them as he grabbed Jean by his hair by the longer strands of hair that were provided by the Mohawk on top of his head since he got an undercut underneath. Sure if Jean hadn't been such a dick he could be called hot and his hair style would be fashionably sexy, but Armin wasn't in the mood to be a critic.

  
  


“You messed with my Eren, you beat him, you took pictures of him and then even after all that you took his glasses that mean the world to him and I came to take those items back. Unless you want to play another season, Horsie. I suggest you give them to me. It's not beneath me-”

  
  


Armin leaned down to his pierced ears.

  
  


“To tear those ligaments or rip some tendons. You fucked with me for the last time, Jeanie boy. Last chance before I start breaking bones and ripping muscles you so highly value yourself over.”

  
  


Armin looked into his caramel hazel eyes and Jean reared back at the deadly precision of his blue eyes that clearly told him that the blonde not saying he can do it...he will do it. Right here...right now, if he didn't comply...his arm ached and his jaw was practically busted.

  
  


For someone so petite there was steel underneath that dainty frame and his teammates, the ones that usually had his back were on the ground whimpering like a little bitches.

  
  


Jean couldn't blame him, he was groaning with his own left eye swollen from the pop he got earlier for his mouthy mouth.

  
  


“Bag... in my bag...”

  
  


“Where.”

  
  


Armin demanded with a sharp pull to the pony boy’s mane.

  
  


“L..Locker room..”

  
  


Jean gasped out,

  
  


“The number and the combination lock. And if you're lying. My nail filer is going to have date with your mustang tires and for my sadistic kick I'll post every single fucked up shit you’ve ever done on facebook and every single social media there is on the web. So try me. I dare you.”

  
  


Armin was merely covering bases right now which was hit the ring leader where it counts to get his stupid men to follow the lead.

  
  


Jean however cried out when his jaw was grasp and wiggled by the very boy who smiled sweetly at him as if he enjoyed his pain.

  
  


“206...34-14-42...”

  
  


Jean groaned when Armin stopped,

  
  


“Is it on your phone and if it is what's the passcode and my last question is who else have a copy.”

  
  


Armin looked up for only a second to give Reiner a chilling look that if he gets up and make a move toward him his nuts won't be the only thing that's going to be sore and pissing upward for days,

  
  


Armin got what he wanted and out of spite because he knows Jean does this to all of his victims...to Eren, Armin kicked him right where the bruise was forming before giving it a few good kicks in his side and his stomach.

  
  


“Let this be a warning, Boys. I'm not a very nice boy to play with in fact I can be a thousand time worst than what you shitheads can possibly think, if you're capable of doing that I can do better. If anyone of you fuck with my Eren, you can expect a visit from me and it won't be as pleasant as this. If I hear a peep of you making fun of someone different from you, don't be surprise if I'm standing outside your doorstep. I know how to hurt you deeply if you cross me.”

  
  


Armin actually felt good he took on a football team, hell maybe he should go back into competing in throwing overgrown boys to the ground again.

  
  


Armin over stepped a few players picking up his half jacket as he went to go retrieve his heels next.

  
  


Armin practically sashayed with the swag of his hips off the football field while they on the other hand either laid there on the ground bitching about their wailing boo boos or picking themselves up.

  
  


Either or, Armin didn't care he got what he wanted and he was done he took the short route and entered the gym he gave a quick glance to Eren who was talking to the coach.

  
  


While he was chatting with the coach Armin slipped into the locker room to get what he was looking for.

  
  


Doing a little searching he found the locker and put in the combination lock, when it sprung open he had a feline smile digging into his shit which he took his cellphone and any other type of electronic device with him.

  
  


However when he was juggling the shit he found Eren’s glasses...broken... and Armin had to put what he was carrying down to scrape up the broken lenses he used the rag he found that could only belong to Eren because of his initials... He put the fragmented lens into the cloth before picking up the bent and crooked frames into the cloth tying it up.

  
  


Tucking it in his half jacket he shut the locker door and proceeded to wash his feet so he could put back on his heels.

  
  


It was probably a good thing he didn't wear any knee high socks or stocking because he would have been royally pissed if he got grass stains on them.

  
  


Looking into the mirror he had a minor bruise on his shoulder and left thigh.

  
  


“Huh...well nothing a cooling pad can't fix...”

  
  


Armin took his hair down fluffing it, he was going to have to wear it down. The hair pull seemed to have done more damage he would care to admit... He swears if he lost even so much as a strand he was shaving every single football player bald... His grandfather clippers still works to cut his weeds so he was positive it'll work on them if he have to put it into good use.

  
  


Leaving the restroom sink he picked up Jean’s electronics and and proceeded to head out giving Eren a wink when he saw him passing him.

  
  


Eren didn't see the mark on his shoulder, but he did catch sight of the one on his thigh.

  
  


Armin merely shook his head doing a little come here gesture with his finger.

Eren got up and went over to him the warning bell just rang and the team were turning in to get showered and dressed.

  
  


The coach knew not to intrude or get in between two boys that had the we need to talk face so he went to his office.

  
  


Eren jumped Armin before he could get a word out.

  
  


“Armin what did you do? You're hurt? A-and what are you doing with that?”

  
  


Eren pointed to the very phone that had his pictures on it.

  
  


“Okay....in that order...from left to right. I went to say howdy do to the football team. We had some open heart to heart chat, Baby Doll nothing serious. I'm not hurt, far from it actually. And this stuff here, I'm confiscating it until I bleach the hardware...”

  
  


“Armin...you shouldn't have-”

  
  


“No, I should have. Like a long time ago, but Levi beat me to the punch the first time. It's no excuse. I should have whooped their asses after he was done...”

  
  


Armin began just so he could continue to push forward to what he had to say.

  
  


“Eren you know how right I am... I can be the cutest, gayest fucker that did no wrong to being a sexy little devil, dirty talking you into your earliest grave... You see I have a terrible personality and unlike you I'm not afraid to hurt someone and not give a damn after I done the deed. I'm sorry you got hurt and I think you're getting your ass grilled more is because you're hanging out with me. It's not easy for a guy to make friends who's gay and dresses like one. I-”

  
  


Eren cut in touching Armin’s arm with one of his hands.

  
  


“Armin. I don't care about that...All I want is for you to be safe... The clothes you wear it looks good on you and if I could pull them off I'd probably would be wearing them too... I'm gay just like you are...so I'm not different from you. Rather you got the personality of an angel or the personality of a mastermind devil underneath your devil, red heels I couldn't care less. You became my friend... a friend that I got all on my own....all by myself without Levi's help... You're my best friend Armin and I'll get my ass kicked a hundred time over and I'd still be your friend even after the day I die. I love you and you should know I'll flip if something happens to you. I believe you can kick ass...I mean come on you can walk in 6 inch heels without breaking a sweat...I bet you can even run in them if you wanted too and that alone makes you a badass in my book. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you... I don't care about myself... They can't break me as easily as they could have before..”

  
  


Armin’s eyes softened considerably, a smile on his lips as he stepped forward to give Eren a chaste kiss...thanks to the heels he was taller than Eren so he didn't need to reach for it.

  
  


“That is the sweetest compliment ever and your words got me fallin for you all over again. But, I can take care of myself so don't worry your pretty, brown hair about that. Just know I got all the negatives, but your glasses... They are...”

  
  


“Broken...I know..they stomped on it...Levi question me about the bruise on my hand and my missing glasses earlier...”

  
  


Armin actually frowned looking down at the brunet’s hand.

  
  


“...They stomped on your hand? Let me see.”

  
  


Eren raised his hand and Armin wiggled his fingers nothing seemed broken....and it felt like it had been iced down...but still..

  
  


“I'm fine...do you have my dad’s glasses?”

  
  


“I do...but, let me hold onto them okay? I'll give it back. Promise.”

  
  


“Alright...Are you sure you're okay?”

  
  


“Oh yes, totally fine. In fact wait until you see what I did to them. God I should have worn a skirt while I did it. I bet they would be even more humiliated if I kicked their ass in a mini skirt... What do you think?”

  
  


“Armin...”

  
  


“You're right. I'll be sure to wear one this Saturday. I'll ping you later okay? I want details about you and Levi~ I know something happened so you gotta tell me what hasn't happened .”

  
  


Eren’s face flushed the change in topic had him stutter that gave Armin plenty of time to do a Houdini on him.

  
  


***

  
  


Levi pried Eren’s eyes open who wouldn't look at him straight each time he moved to put the clear contact near the center of his gorgeous peepers.

  
  


“Eren...I can't put your contacts in if you don't look at me..”

  
  


“.....Uhn...”

  
  


Levi let Eren blink his eyes again before he was tilting the teen’s head back prying his eyes open for the fifth time they've been in the nurse office...

  
  


“This is the last one, Eren...”

  
  


Levi told him,

  
  


“Tough it out one more time..”

  
  


Eren finally looked at him and Levi pressed the clear lens into Eren’s socket his nose scrunching up from the poking jab.

  
  


“There... How does it feel?”

  
  


“It feels weird..”

  
  


“You'll get use to it. Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me, Eren? Like how you got that bruise on your hand.”

  
  


Eren closed his eyes trying to get use to something being on his eyes. Levi finally managed to get him to wear contacts, but Eren wasn't digging the itchy feel he felt in his eyes... It kind of reminded him of having an eyelash in his eyes rubbing his eyeball each time he blinked or move his eyes around...

  
  


“I told you, I lost my glasses when I took the bus. I was running late so I asked the driver to keep an eye out for it. As for my hand I smashed it when I was getting the ball cart out.”

  
  


Eren told him he lifted his head and gave him a small smile.

  
  


“We're late, Levi we should get to class. Thank you for putting those glassy lens on my eyeball I bet you enjoy killing me with your finger poking.”

  
  


Eren told him casually as he got off the chair Levi put him in.

  
  


“....”

  
  


Levi seemed skeptical, but with Eren holding his hands and smiling to him he dropped it... For now...

  
  


By the time it was lunch period Armin found him again a cooling patch was on his thigh,

  
  


“....You didn't get reported?”

  
  


“Nope. I guess it'll damage their ego if the whole school finds out I kicked their asses single handedly and I tampered with the security camera so it's all good.”

  
  


“....Armin you're gonna be a criminal one day...”

  
  


“If I do...I'll be a damn good one... But, never mind that I wiped the computer and his phone clean. I even took down that one website he had saved on his phone.”

  
  


“What website...”

  
  


“...Nothing nice...”

  
  


_ 'Especially with the got milk joke...' _

  
  


Armin told him trying to deter the situation from that, he spent hours just reading it and he got so pissed that he tripped Jean in the hallway earlier...

  
  


“Armin..”

  
  


Armin raised an eyebrow at his 'give it to me straight' look...it was adorable really...especially how he makes his cheeks so...puffy...like oh my god he wants to grab hold of them and squeeze them but out of sheer force of will he kept his hands to himself...

  
  


“Whaaat, forget about it, Baby Cakes. Now gimmie the juicy details. Did you get fucked last night because you never called.”

  
  


_ 'I mean come on what's with the 'Want milk, try Eren’s boobs... Eren don't have any boobies. I would know...I'd of been fondling them... but, he's flat as a board up there.' _

  
  


Armin thought offhandedly since he got distracted, yet again...but his attention was right on point when he noticed Eren reaching up to his neck tracing something that was hidden.

  
  


“What's wrong with your neck?'

  
  


The brunet blushed putting his hand down,

  
  


“N-nothing, Levi...ah...Levi just marked me a little bit..”

  
  


If Armin was a cat his ears would be up.

  
  


“Come on, Eren. You're killing me here. Let me see or at less tell me what he did.”

  
  


“Armin.”

  
  


Armin leaned forward grasping the table ready to shake the round table.

  
  


“Come onnn no one's listening anyway. Don't make me shake this table. Do you want me to beg, Eren because I will. I'll beg so hard you won't have a choice, but to tell me..”

  
  


Eren rolled his eyes not wanting to make a scene...if Armin was a definition the word flashpoint would have his picture beside it looking all sweet and cuddly.

  
  


“Ugh. No... Levi bit me and left a hickey... He bit too hard trying to make a statement... All we did was kiss...and a little heavy petting...we didn't do it...I mean he wanted too...but I told him no...I wasn't ready yet... Probably because it hasn't sunk in until now..”

  
  


Armin’s mouth dropped...he was clearly looking at Eren as if he were crazy.

  
  


“Are you serious! Eren. Dang it boy, you should have like jumped his nuts and totally be riding his dick like a supreme cowboy.”

  
  


Eren glared at him shushing him loudly when someone walked by them.

  
  


“Okay okay, I was being loud, but you can't blame me...”

  
  


Armin told him with a sullen expression.

  
  


“What are you so hesitant about? Was it because you were in the coach’s office? You could have just gone home and got down and dirty with the hottest boy alive..”

  
  


Armin pointed his plastic fork at Eren trying to make a point.. Eren rolled his eyes at him.

  
  


“We did...we did go home together...and then we talked and after that we did some making out in the front seat of his car. He even invited me to his place because he knows my mom's working night shift...and yet, I still told him no...even after he told me what his grand plan was...”

  
  


Armin gave a look he usually gives his grandpa when he's calling him an idiot...

  
  


“Ughhh, whyyyy didn't you just goooo... Maybe it's the virgin in you setting up some type of defense to protect your virtue or something... Once it's gone I swear you'll be all over him...”

  
  


Armin whined until he gasped suddenly as an idea popped into his head.

  
  


“Ohh I have an idea... A great solution actually. You should get it on with me. I would love to be your first man, Eren. You can trust me. I can be the semen and I'll be super gentle with you too~”

  
  


Armin pleaded his case by dragging Eren’s face closer to his the brunet just turned red frantically waving his arms to tell him to stop.

  
  


“Armin!”

  
  


Armin just huffed.

  
  


“Alright fine, but my offer still stands....So what's stopping Levi from getting in your pants really. If it's the negatives don't worry about it. I got them and no one will get them I practically fried it, but I made sure I returned it after I wipe my fingerprints off it.”

  
  


Armin told him with a charming smile.

  
  


“...I don't know...and you need to stop watching the ions channel...”

  
  


Eren told him pointedly...

  
  


“Pftt, no way. I'm way into Dr. Spencer to stop he's a total stud and I would fuck Morgan over my study desk any day. But, that's beside the point. Last time I checked you wanted Levi in you so much I got you a toy to live out your fantasy... But, like now that he's with you and I'm assuming you're with him by the way since you're making me grasp at straws here. You just can't go through with the idea of offering your ass to him fully because you're scared he might change his mind once he sees whats he got for a boyfriend am I right?”

  
  


Armin concluded offhandedly his cute little Eren looked down as he gave into his confession. Armin just loved bullying Eren this way...it was so fun and his sadistic heart can't get enough of it...

  
  


“In a way... I am..”

  
  


Eren admitted.

  
  


“Oh man....Levi's gonna have it rough unless he can just throw you down and give you some dick... No pun intended.”

  
  


Eren gave him the eye for that comment although he wouldn't have mind it at all if Levi did throw him down and take it by force... The idea sounded hot to him...

  
  


Armin kept going even when he gave him the eye.

  
  


“Do you trust Levi?”

  
  


Armin asked him seriously he needed to establish something in Eren that he couldn't rebuke it even if he wanted too.

  
  


“Yeah. I trust Levi.”

  
  


“With anything?”

  
  


Armin pressured,

  
  


“Of course.”

  
  


“Then tell him.”

  
  


Armin told him,

  
  


“Tell him how you feel. Work it out with him, Eren.”

  
  


Armin brought his head towards Eren touching his forehead with his.

  
  


“Don't be afraid to be intimate with him. If you can trust him with anything then trust in the same very male who tells you that he loves you.”

  
  


Armin told him, their eyes meet and it was like Eren saw what Armin was trying to tell him all along.

  
  


Even though Armin flirted with him or gave Eren sexual suggestions with him getting in his pants or even telling him how much he's in love with him.

  
  


Armin has always put Eren’s feelings above his own and he knows Eren loved that about him. Which is why he's going to help him even if it meant his enemy taking away his special person...

  
  


“Okay...”

  
  


Armin smiled patting Eren on his sweet little head.

  
  


“Good, now...one more thing...please tell me I'm going blind because I swear to god I'm seeing the Grinch who stole Christmas looking at me from your shirt...”

  
  


Armin spoke again looking down at the ugly shirt...the jeans were ok...but the shirt...Armin wants to burn the bitch right then and there...

  
  


“You're not blind.”

  
  


“Damn...I wish I was... that's it, Eren... we're going shopping...”

  
  


Eren looked baffled,

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“This Friday, your ass is mine. Don't bother coming in tomorrow. I'm kidnapping you for a day.”

  
  


Eren gasped,

  
  


“Wait? What? We can't, I can't play hookie.”

  
  


“We can and we will. Saturday is no good and you're going shopping with Levi Sunday so that means tomorrow is my day and you can't deny me. I'll pick you up at seven.”

  
  


Armin rushed in kissing Eren on the lips before he took off leaving a stunned Eren in his seat mouth open at the surprise kiss he got.

  
  


By the time it was evening and Eren gave the newbies the time and place for the meet, Eren was in a daze when he went home with Levi.

  
  


Levi didn't seem to mind that Eren was spacing out since Eren gave him a heads up that they were going to have a talk this Sunday while they go shopping for a new pair of glasses. Eren reassured him it's nothing bad and he wasn't breaking up with him or having second thoughts about dating, so Levi didn't get in his ass about it. Sunday wasn't that far off and he could be patient even as they kissed in front of Eren’s house before he sees him off.

  
  


***

  
  


Friday: September 19 th

Time: 7:00am

@ Eren House

  
  


“Come on, Eren! Let's go.”

  
  


Armin called out knocking on his door with the rasp of his knuckles.

  
  


“Eren~”

  
  


Armin could hear some thumping noises before the front door swung open and Eren was shushing him.

  
  


“Alright, already. Keep quiet my mom's sleeping.”

  
  


Eren told him as he shut the door locking it with his keys.

  
  


“I did say at seven~ Now get in my car.”

  
  


Armin sang kicking him in the rear that got Eren moving.

  
  


“I can't believe we're skipping school for this....”

  
  


“Oh, shut up. You'll love it. First we're going to Denny's. What are you getting?”

  
  


“...Chicken and Waffles...”

  
  


Eren replied sulkingly when he got in.

  
  


“Cool, share some with me and I'll give you some of my omelet.”

  
  


Armin replied getting in the drivers seat. Once they were buckled in they were off on the road again.

  
  


They had breakfast from 7:36 to 8:45 they only stayed there a little while longer to have their food digested before they were back on the road going to the biggest shopping mall they had where they can find just about anything in one location.

  
  


“Alrighty then where should we go in first...”

  
  


The two were looking at the map of the mall which was color coordinate with different numbers which they matched on the dictionary list of the name of the store they might go into.

  
  


“I don't know...I don't really go shopping unless Levi takes me.”

  
  


Armin gave him the “I figured” speech as he glanced at a few stores he had in mind.

  
  


“Alright fine... We're are going to hit Aeropostale and American Eagle. At lunch time we can eat at AppleBee's. And shortly after were gonna flirt with bath and body works before we hit Footaction. I personally want to rape Forever21 before we gang bang Hot fucking Topic. That should get you going for the first half of the day don't you think?”

  
  


Eren raised an eyebrow at him.

  
  


“Hold on just a second. I don't have enough money for all that.”

  
  


“Who said you were paying? I'm buying it. This rich boy has a fantasy and that's dolling you up so move your bun bun. We got some walking to do.”

  
  


Eren looked startled as if the blonde just slapped his bare ass in front of everyone.

  
  


“Are you serious?”

  
  


“Dead Serious. I'm going to burn down that awful collection you have in that closet while I laugh mercilessly as I do so. It's going to be my life mission to see you decked out with me. By the way, you're getting your hair styled, nails done, and a facial treatment.”

  
  


Armin told him dragging him off to to his doom.

  
  


Eren had never been so drained in his entire life just by trying on jeans after jeans, sweatpants after sweatpants and shirts after shirts in different types of top quality. The shoes and accessories just swamped Eren over into pure exhaustion. Shopping with Armin was hell...even if he does make him laugh over the shit he's been saying.

  
  


“Dude...those jeans looks hot on you...can I take them off?”

  
  


Armin asked his eyes glued to Eren’s ass. Who would have thought Eren got the perfect fat ass for those jeans... All he had to do was bend over and Armin would have a fatal heart attack trying to smack all that tooshie in those jeans.

  
  


Eren on the other hand tossed him a button down shirt.

  
  


“No. Don't you think we bought enough? We got like sixteen big fucking bags already...”

  
  


Eren told him.

  
  


“Almost, we didn't hit hot topic yet and we still need to get your hair styled and get a body treatment. Come on, it's only four o'clock now we still got time.”

  
  


Eren groaned, his phone going off in his own pants pocket that was laid out on a small bench in the dressing room. Going back in he picked up his discarded jeans to answer his phone with a tired hello.

  
  


“Eren where the fuck are you!”

  
  


Eren cringed jerking the phone from his ears. Levi’s voice was loud enough for Armin to hear when he gave him a questioning look.

  
  


Eren merely glanced at the caller ID before putting the phone back to his ear...

  
  


“L...Levi..hi...”

  
  


Eren sounded completely nervous when he greeted him.

  
  


“Eren, where are you? You weren't in school and your mom told me you were fine.”

  
  


Eren looked like he was ready to crap in his own underwear when Armin took his phone from his hands.

  
  


“Hey, this is Levi right? He's with me and we're busy. Call back later. Byeeeee.”

  
  


_ Click. _

  
  


Eren looked at Armin like he was a madman he did not just hang up in Levi’s face.

  
  


“Armin! What did you do! Are you crazy?!”

  
  


“I'm turning off your phone right now. And, no I'm not. Come on the quicker we are done the faster Levi can jump your ass when you get home. You're already in trouble so staying out more isn't going to make it worst.”

  
  


Armin responded with reasoning as he paid for the outfit he had in his arms.

  
  


Eren groaned trying to take his phone back, but Armin kept it confiscated to the very end.

  
  


Even when they dropped off their shopping bags inside of Armin’s trunk they were back inside the mall for another five hours.

  
  


Eren had his nails done his hair styled and even his ears pierced all in the same day.

  
  


And even though Eren could go without a facial, Armin was damn persistent for him to have the skin treatment that Eren never thought he would ever get his eyebrows done along with the moisturizer treatment on the very same day.

  
  


Eren was so physically exhausted he fell asleep in the car on the ride back home.

  
  


Never mind the fact that Armin spent over a couple of grands on Eren and himself. Let's face it, Armin loves to shop and if he sees something he wants he was going to get it too.

  
  


When Armin parked outside Eren’s house no one seemed to be at home and Eren was still passed out in the passenger seat that he had to steal Eren’s house keys from his pocket.

  
  


“Come on, Eren. You're home now so you can go to sleep in your own bed.”

  
  


Armin cooed jingling his keys in front of Eren’s face like a baby toy.

  
  


Eren woke up reluctantly before taking his keys.

  
  


Eren got out of the car with Armin who popped the trunk as well. Even though Eren was tired he helped carry it in once he open the door and turned off the alarm. Eren practically just dump it on the floor before he went out to retrieve more...

  
  


Never mind the fact that his sluggish brain didn't comprehend that there was an angry buzzing Levi living next door to him.

  
  


By the time Armin and Eren were done getting his stuff inside Eren collapsed on his bed too sleepy to see Armin out.

  
  


“Eren, at least put your clothes up...”

  
  


What answered him was Eren’s soft snoring.

  
  


Armin went over to him glancing down at his beloved, Eren’s face was turned side ways wearing one of those trouble looks he gets when he's concentrating on something only he knows of.

  
  


“Eren...”

  
  


Armin brushed his recently trimmed hair to the side.

  
  


_ 'What I want...is someone I can't have...' _

  
  


Armin thought as he bent over Eren’s sleeping form brushing his lips against those naturally colored pink ones of Eren's.

  
  


“I love you too, Eren...”

  
  


_ 'Don't forget that...' _

  
  


The brunet mumbled something unintelligible before making his lips moved as he just munched on something good..

  
  


Armin merely giggled poking at his cheeks lovingly...

  
  


Glancing up, the young blonde stood up turning his back towards Eren to glance at the many shopping bag that littered the floor.

  
  


“It's a crime to leave clothes lying on the floor, Eren...”

  
  


Armin shuffled from one bag to another putting it up and sorting things among Eren’s personal belongings putting things where he assumed where stuff belongs when he checked his drawers and closet to see what was what.

  
  


It took him a half hour before he could line up the empty bags to one side of the room neatly to be thrown away later.

  
  


Armin showed his way out as soon as he was finished to only be running into a dark raven haired boy who was just about to stick the key in.

  
  


Armin’s blue eyes looked into the pale,ice chips of Levi's cold stare.

  
  


“Well if it isn't Levi my boy. How are you doing, Sugar? If you're looking for Baby Cakes he's sleeping and you shouldn't disturb him right now.”

  
  


Armin told him blocking his way in, Levi looked from his blue eyes to inside Jaeger’s home before he looked back down again.

  
  


“You're the one from before. What's your name, Kid.”

  
  


“It's Armin.”

  
  


The two locked stares neither one was liking the other that sparks flied.

  
  


“What's your relationship with Eren?”

  
  


Levi asked him point blankly yesterday rumor of a long haired blonde had kissed Eren in the lunchroom and he had been no where in sight because the coach called him in for a talk.

  
  


“His exclusive best friend.”

  
  


“Really, then why did I hear a certain blonde locking lips with my Eren.”

  
  


Armin smirked at the jealous feeling he was getting from the tall stud.

  
  


“Ah that... Yeah, about that I did kiss him on quite a few occasions actually.”

  
  


Armin was taunting the fact out there, but he only kissed Eren on the cheek or forehead he managed to kiss him twice on the lips only just recently. Yet, Armin just wanted to cause a little bit of trouble... This male did take Eren from him after all.

  
  


“Like you I'm in love with the cutie, but you got nothing to worry about.”

  
  


Armin assured him even if he was a devil in angel’s clothing he really did care about Eren’s feeling not to take advantage of him.

  
  


“Eren's in love with a foul mouthed mother fucker than a total cutie pie like me.”

  
  


Armin confessed a sullen expression on the boy’s face.

  
  


“Eren really loves you and for that alone... I'm stepping down from being his man.”

  
  


Armin huffed unwilling to admit defeat.

  
  


“However, if you hurt him or even so much as dump the kid. I'll snatch him away from you without mercy. Until that day happens he's all yours.”

  
  


Armin pucker his lips to Levi in an air kiss to seal the deal.

  
  


“He's been mine from the very beginning.”

  
  


_ 'There's no need to rub it in my face, Levi. I get it...' _

  
  


Instead of mouthing off to him Armin shut the door the bottom lock was in place since he locked it from the inside.

  
  


“Yeah yeah, go home, Levi. Don't you have a game to go to in the morning?”

  
  


Armin chided forcing Levi to move back reluctantly.

  
  


They shared a few words, but in the end Levi did return to his own home while Armin drove off.

  
  


Even though Levi was tempted to go see Eren now he choose not too.

  
He'll just have to see him tomorrow....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudo's are so very welcome!
> 
> Undertakerla.Tumblr.com
> 
> I post all my arts and incoming fanfic on my tumblr blog. Go check it out ^.-


End file.
